I Missed You
by The-Phanatics
Summary: For fifteen years, Elizabeth searched for Lucy, finding her as the beggar she is. When Sweeney Todd comes in the picture, he tries to open up to her, become her friend again. Can she get over her fears and take the plunge? Sorry if the summery sucks! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Do we really need to go over this? We own only our OCs, four of who were named after three of our favorite movie heroines from POTO, POTC, and V. Sweeney's going to be out of character in this chapter btw. Any other work by famous poets/authors is not ours.

**I Missed You**

**By: The Phanatics**

The rain poured down on London's streets with the fog at its side. And it seemed like an ordinary day, to the rest of the people in their petty lives, while three women, three best friends, looking for a lost soul, as they had done for the past fifteen years, had just turned the corner close by to Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shop. The thin one, Elizabeth Smith, had anger burning in her bright brown eyes, and by the way she was stalking toward the shop, she was very angry at the owner. She looked like she was about to tear each and every one of her blonde locks out. The other, Christine Dalton, who had curves with curly long chocolate brown hair, pale skin, was just as angry as her friends. Her eyes, also brown, were in flames, as if she was ready to kill said owner. The third, who was in between thin and curvy, was Evey Hanson, who had the same color of eyes as her other two comrades and anger, pushed her light brownish hair from her eyes as the rain started to pour harder. They all wore black as a sign of the sorrow they had discovered that particular morning.

Evey was the first to enter the door wrathfully. "Nellie Lovett!" she said in a shrill voice that caused a woman of no more than thirty five with a tied up mass of crazy red curls and a dark, revealing, and flour ridden dress looked up from her work on a crusty meat pie. "'Ello dearies, would ya care for a pie?" Nellie smiled at her 'friends'. Yes, 'friends'. She had known them since they were still in school and over the years they had slight grown apart. Only because Christine had moved to Paris for a while and returned about ten years later with her husband, Erik Dalton, a sailor who had been traveling on a ship known as the _Bountiful _with her son, Anthony, Evey had returned to London from America about fifteen years before after her five year marriage to her husband ended when he was murdered by a gaggle of robbers, and Elizabeth, had lost her love, William Turner, (A/N: We couldn't change his last name, we love Will too much) when he had been drowned on a business trip to South America, close by the Caribbean. But their stories, are told in another tale, for now, we shall stick to this one. At the offer to the pies, if you could call them pies actually, Elizabeth sneered "We didn't come here for you bloody _pies_!" and Christine grabbed Nellie by the arm and the four stormed off into her quarters. They forced her into a chair and towered over her. "Wot the bloody 'ell is this all about?"

"Don't pull that shit on us!" Christine hissed in spiteful anger.

"Does the name Lucy Barker mean anything to you, or were you just being selfish, just letting' her rot on the streets," Elizabeth inquired irately. Nellie's eyes widened as if she hadn't a clue of what they were talking about. "Nellie we know you know what we're talking about, so you may as well admit it now," Evey replied in a nearly silent whisper. There was a silence in the room. It had all started out with so much sadness when they had found Lucy on the streets that cold Monday morning, crying out "Alms! Alms for a miserable woman, on a miserable chilly morning..." Elizabeth closed her eyes to remember the meeting with Lucy after all this time.

_The three were just about to give up. They had checked everywhere, even Bedlam with no luck. What a surprise! The people had told them how she wasn't there, that she had been gone for years now. Assuming that she had died while she was confined in that hell hole, they walked away frustrated, knowing deep in their hearts that she was still alive and that they wouldn't stop until they found her. What had they done to the poor thing? Why didn't Nellie try to prevent Johanna from being taken from the bloody old Judge? So many haunting questions filled their worried minds that they were about to pass out from all the thinking that they were doing at the moment. They had such high hopes that they would find their beloved friend after all these years. How quaint, to actually believe that a sweet, virtuous girl like Lucy would end up with such a terrible fate. As the three silently cried while passing by old Judge Turpin's house, they spotted young Johanna for the first time in three years. "Oh, she is so much in the likeness of her mother!" Evey sighed heavily. _

"_She's growing to be a fine lady, do agree, Lizzy?"_

"_Yes, I do. He never let's her leave the house, though. If only we had gotten to London before Benjamin's arrest, we could've defended him if Hugo hadn't been sick."_

_Evey tried to hold back her tears. She had known Lucy since childhood, and they were close like sisters. In the midst of their sudden silence, there came a cry. "Alms! Alms for a miserable woman, on a miserable chilly morning." An old hunched, half crazed beggar woman came up to Christine, begging for a penny or so. They each gave her three shillings, which she took gratefully. "Thank you, kind ladies, thank you." As she was about to walk away, she glanced at Elizabeth and ran to her, clutching to her skirts with her crazy eyes glaring at her. "Hey, don't I know you Miss?" Elizabeth immediately recognized who it was and sadly nodded for Christine and Evey to look at the woman in the face. "Yes, I've known you since we were young. You're Lucy Barker, aren't you?"_

"_You know my name! I've a husband, but Turpin transported 'im for life 'e did. 'E lives there Wait…I know you, you're Elizabeth."_

"_Yes, I am Elizabeth. I introduced you to your husband, Benjamin."_

"_Lizzy! And who are they? Don't I know them as well? Don't I know you?" Christine held her tears back as she took a good look at Lucy. "Lucy, do not remember me? Christine Dalton? We were neighbors, yo, me, Nellie, and Evey."_

"_Oh Lucy, what have you done to yourself, child? Do you not recognize me? Evey Hanson? We grew up together, we went to school together, all those afternoon teas, you were my maid of honor at my wedding to Hugo, you have to remember, don't you child? You have to recognize us a little bit at least."_

"_Christy! Evey! I haven't seen you both since you had gotten married to Hugo Miller. Christine, you let Paris to see me. Beware! Beware of Nellie Lovett, she's a witch spawned from the devil…" she spotted something in the sky "Smoke! Smoke! Sign of the Devil! Sign of the Devil! City on Fire! Witch! Witch! Mischief! Mischief!" She wasn't the same person they had known. "Lucy…"cooed Elizabeth._

"_You know my name!"_

"_Yes, I know you're husband."_

"_Benjamin! 'E'll be coming home soon, 'e will! Just you wait and see!" She walked away once more, begging for alms. Evey looked at Lucy with sadness, the tears coming down freely. Christine felt the anger boil in her. "I think we best pay a little visit to dear old Nellie and have a little chat with her…that fucking bitch told us she was at Bedlam!" Elizabeth said nothing, the same anger in her eyes and they silently sulked to the pie shop when the rain started…._

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" cried Evey with the tears flowing down, "Letting the poor thing live on the streets begging and whoring herself! You want to know what she looks like now? Well, here it is; her hair used to be that golden blonde halo, is now a dirty grey mop. Her eyes were no longer the beautiful grey orbs we knew, only black stones from Hell! She was absolutely mad! She had warts and syphilis upon her. She only recognized us for a good five seconds!"

"You sold Lucy out the moment she took that poison, didn't you? The people at Bedlam told us she escaped nearly ten years before!" shouted Elizabeth, "And the moment Beadle came for Johanna, you refused to help her, kicking her out, forcing her to search the trash for food, whoring herself for pennies! What kind of life is that?"

"Where is your heart Nellie! I suggest before we leave this room today, you best tell us what really became of our Lucy! So help me God, I'll kill you where you stand!" bellowed Christine as she smacked her across the face. Nellie took a moment or so to compose her self; as if she was letting the events sink in before she told the story. "You wont to know, do ya now? Well 'ere it; that lil nit 'ad everything and more! I wonted Benjamin for me self, but when 'e was taken to Australia, she sat up there for days blubbering about 'ow unfair her life was. She barely took care of her child and left me to do so! The Judge made it no better when he kept sending her flower after flower. I suppose from the letters she sent you, she was raped by the bloke. About three months later she had become depressed and I had to continue taking care of the girl. She then one night, snuck to the apothecary 'round the corner. I honestly tried to stop her when she was about to take the poison. Wot happened next? Stupid girl ended up not dying but her head was left weak and she just laid there for months like a log in the middle of a path. I would've sent her to a hospital, but due to the lack of business, courtesy of Albert and his rum, she wounded up in Bedlam for ten years. When she tried to beg her way in, I had enough! For ten years, I had to take care of her and her brat because she was so _helpless_ and _weak. _Because I barely had enough money to feed myself, I kicked her out and I make sure she stays out, after all the trouble I put to try and help her. Ungrateful bitch! She deserved wot she got!" None of them could believe their ears. That was their friend. They lost both friends in fifteen years time. One due to sorrow, another due to selfishness… "You forgot to tell us something," said Elizabeth

"Wot did I forget to tell ya?"

"Which side you chose," whispered Evey. Elizabeth, Christine, and Evey backed away to the door, by the staircase leading them to their apartments. "Well, now we all know. The moment you opened your mouth, you showed us whose side you were on, and you as well go give Beadle and Turpin a wonderful fuck," barked Christine as she led them to her flat for tea.

As the teas water boiled Christine noticed that the rain started to pour harder and she just couldn't understand why things happened. Fifteen years, they searched and searched for Lucy, hoping that she would be alright. Now they knew, and the truth nearly killed them on the inside. **(This song is called Frozen by Within Temptation)**

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul,_

Evey held her mug tightly as she looked at her daughter, Susanna, who was next door embroidering a napkin for her grandmother back in America. She sighed and quietly sang to their lost friend.

_I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go…_

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

Elizabeth came into the song calling to the heavens, hoping for a sign that would make thing more understandable.

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?_

They guzzled the rest of their tea down and walked to the old apartment that belonged to their friends so long ago. Evey picked up a photograph of the family and Christine stared into Lucy's closet, picking up her prized possession, a necklace that Ben had given to Lucy on their first anniversary. Elizabeth held Johanna's old doll to her heart; after all, she was her god mother. They all began to sing once more.

_I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me  
But I know you'll be alright  
It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go…_

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?_

"Why did Nellie lie to us?" asked Elizabeth sadly as she placed the doll back down. "I don't know," said Christine as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Things always happen for a reason, who knows, may be he'll come home and this problem will be settled. I'd like to punch her in the face, the old toad."

"I rather doubt it," cried Evey and she continued singing.

_Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain_

Elizabeth wrapped her shawl around her and looked out the window. _I can't feel my senses_. Christine joined her in singing, _I just feel the cold_

_Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen_

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen_

_Frozen_

They nodded to each other and Evey and Elizabeth followed to the other two doors by the old flat. Those doors led to their small flats. Evey entered her flat and looked over to Susanna, who was done with her embroidering. At only sixteen, she was very accomplished when it came to embroidery. "Mum, do you think Grandmamma will like it?" Evey smiled, "Very much love, very much." There was a silence as Evey started to search for a pot to make some soup for tonight's dinner. "Mum, did you, Auntie Lizzy and Auntie Christy have any luck finding Lucy." How could Evey tell her? When she was an infant, Susanna was quite close with Johanna and her parents, though she wouldn't remember, being a two years old at the time. Hugo, her, and Susanna were visiting and that was the last time they ever saw the Barkers as a whole family. Evey blinked back a few tears and solemnly nodded. "Is she ok? Will she come home soon? I may not remember her, but no one deserves to be alone." Evey sat on the worn sofa and gestured her daughter to sit next to her. With the girl sitting next to her mother, Evey started the story. "Love, we found her, but it wasn't the person she used to be. Remember when I told you what Judge Turpin had done to her?"

"Yes, of course I do, you told me last month after I came home late that night."

"Well," she choked, "Lucy took a poison, I forgot to tell you that. She wanted to kill herself out of the humiliation she felt as well as the trauma. Didn't work though; it made her weak in the head, the only best way to describe it, dear. While Mrs. Lovett took care of Johanna, Lucy was bedridden for months. She was then shipped off to Bedlam for ten years. She's been living on the streets since then…old and alone, a crazy loon she is now. Whoring herself for pennies, living on the streets, forgetting everything she knew and loved. She recognized us for a good ten seconds almost." Susanna looked into the blank space. While she was sixteen, she was still youthfully innocent of the world she lived in. "Would no one have mercy on her?"

"I'm afraid not, child."

"Why couldn't you have brought her back here? We could've taken care of her! We can help restore her memory." Evey smiled and ruffled her daughter's auburn hair. Oh she was so purely innocent; it almost wanted her to laugh.

"Child, remember at one point, we had to take care of Grandfather when he was going through his suicidal phase?" Susanna shuddered at the memory and nodded quickly. "That would be reliving Grandfather's suicide attempts, only worse because she is a loon now. It's best we let her be and offer her a helping hand. There isn't much we can so now."

"Mum, but why did it have to be like this?" She was starting to grow tired of the question. "God has his ways child, God has his ways…she was bound to this tragic fate from the start." They sat there, mother embracing daughter tightly, listening to the rain.

As Elizabeth sat in her old easy chair with a small glass of whiskey to numb her shot nerves, she couldn't help but wish to put Mrs. Lovett in her place. How _dare_ she force an innocent woman to the streets? It didn't matter how insane she became, she still deserved a home none the less. She could've written to them, telling them what was going on, but no, instead, for about fifteen years, she stayed silent while they searched and searched to find their friend a crazy old hag, eating rotten spuds from the garbage in the alleys. "Stupid, conceded bitch," she spoke out to no one, "I don't know what her problem is, but I've had it with her!" She jumped up and threw her glass to the wall. "You hear me! I've had it! I've had it with wobbly legged, rum soaked bitches!" (A/N: Hey, we couldn't resist!) She turned to the window and finally noticed Mrs. Lovett coming to the Barker's flat with a strange man. And strange he was. Not only did he have wild black hair, there was a strip of white in his hair. He had pale skin and from the looks of it, very skinny. But he was devastatingly handsome, and there she saw then, the sadness in his eyes…so black and empty. He wore a white shirt with a dark vest as well as dark stripped pants. Strangely, he looked so familiar…no it can't be. "He's been gone for years now, I've heard that once you go to Botany Bay, you're never seen again," she whispered with the shock that the man with Mrs. Lovett might be Benjamin Barker in the flesh. She changed into a dress that was a cream covered with black lace. She waited a while, as she showed the man something she hadn't seen in years…the razors. Elizabeth spotted Mrs. Lovett walking out the door. "Nellie," she muttered as Lovett walked past her. "Elizabeth," Mrs. Lovett muttered back. Hard to believe they were close friends at one point or another.

Elizabeth slowly opened the door to find the man stand up with a razor in his hand, exclaiming, "At last! My arm is complete again." Charming, I live next door to a loon…why am I not surprised though? I live in bloody London, she thought as she cleared her throat. The man turned to her, his eye brow quirked in a comical manner or comical to her anyway. "I saw you with Nellie a while ago," she started, "I… just was…honestly sir, you look like someone I was friends with…years ago." He took a step toward her and looked at her with his sad eyes. "You don't recognize me, do you?" he asked coldly.

"Benjamin? Benjamin Barker?"

"No, love, he's been dead for years now," he whispered dangerously, "its Sweeney Todd now, and he's out for revenge."

"I'm sorry for how things turned out Mr. Bark- I mean, Mr. Todd,"

"There wasn't a thing you could do, Elizabeth. Don't think that I forgot how you were when it came to things you want. Any way, have you and William ever gotten married?" He regretted asking that, for he saw sadness in her eyes immediately and there was then a sudden silence. She turned to the window. "He's gone," she whispered. "Drowned on the way to South America for business, we were going to get married after he returned." She hurriedly left, but not before Benja- Sweeney grabbed her and forced her to look into his eyes. He didn't mean to scare her with his sudden action, but he tried to bring Benjamin out to comfort her, "Sorry to hear your loss love, Will was a good man,"

"It's alright…I've got to go, I feel…sick." Sweeney smirked; she was still the same Elizabeth.

"You know you've always been a terrible liar, Lizzy." She smiled slightly and he let her go. She never thought that being reunited with Ben- Sweeney would be so…awkward and weird. She rapidly knocked on Christine's door. She was in a navy blue gown that was quite revealing, but hey, her was husband was coming home today. "What happened now? Did Nellie fall and break her leg? Pray to God she did." The last part Christine said was muttered. "I need to talk to the both of you, where's Evey?"

"You saw her go into her apartment, Elizabeth, she's probably telling Susanna what happened today, can't keep the girl in the dark forever."

"Well then, I'll tell her now, follow me," They hurriedly walked the short walk to Evey's flat. Christine rapped on the door quickly and Evey opened the door. "What's happened, you both look like you've seen a ghost." She now was in a simple dark brown dress with her hair tied in a bun. "Is Susanna home?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, she's downstairs with Nellie, helping her with the pies. Not the best person to be getting cooking lessons from." They bustled into the flat and sat down by the fire. "You mind telling me what the hell is going on?" she asked as she sat down in her easy chair. "So…you've seen our new neighbor? The one who rented off the Barker's place,"

"She rented it off? She barely sets a foot in there, with her delusions of it being haunted."

"That's not the point, Eve," Elizabeth firmly stated, "What I mean is that…_he _is back." Evey's eyes widen with shock. "No…how can he? No one has ever escaped from Botany Bay, or so I've heard."

"There's always a first time for everything."

"Holy hell, does he know about Lucy?"

Christine looked out the window and sighed, annoyed with the whole situation. It wasn't that she hated the man formerly known as Benjamin Barker; it was the fact that there was another load of emotional baggage to carry on their shoulders, she had known Ben since he was Erik's best man at their wedding long ago; she couldn't hate a man she knew for years…then again, there was Raoul, but that's a different story as well. "Judging from Nellie's fondness for the man, I say no he doesn't."

"It's then best to keep it quiet, at least for as long as we can…but what if he runs into her one day and recognizes her, then what happens?"

"Nellie will get what she deserves," whispered Elizabeth, "by the way, he changed his name."

"What's his name now?" asked Christine.

"I'm interested to know, knowing that Ben was never creative when it came to things like names." Evey tried to hold back a laugh as she thought about Ben when he couldn't think of a name for Johanna.

"His name is Sweeney Todd. He is not the same man. When I visited him before, he wasn't warm and welcoming, but cold and depressed. He may still be in his room, but I wouldn't suggest bugging him right now,"

"Fine, I best get Susanna to come home for supper, I have some soup if you want some."

"No thanks," replied Christine, "I've some hash for myself."

"What about you Lizzy?"

"No, I just feel…sick."

"You know you can't lie." Elizabeth smiled at her friends and excused herself for the evening. Instead of going to her flat her feet led her down to the pie shop where she left a penny on the counter and helped herself to some ale. It wasn't as strong as her whiskey, but it was something for now. "Hello Auntie Lizzy," said a sweet voice. Susanna was busy working with the dough Mrs. Lovett had given her. "I can see you're making a few pies?"

"Yes ma'am, she says I make better pies than she does."

"That my dear, is so true. Why don't you finish with the dough later, your mum wants you upstairs for supper, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." She gave Elizabeth a quick hug and did as her 'aunt' said. Sweet thing, so careless of the world, then again, she hasn't spoken to any of her friends since she left school. Elizabeth sat down at a booth and looked out to the rain. She loved it, hearing the sounds of the rain on the roof and the ground, it calmed her down some. She closed her eyes to remember Will. So beautiful…so kind…so dead he was. Holding back tears she remembered the last words she ever said to him alive _"I love you. Come back. Come back to me…" _Will, she thought quietly. As she sipped more of her ale down, she felt a strong hand come gently down on her shoulder. She quickly turned to find Sweeney Todd right behind her with those same sad eyes. "Mothers love, Sweeney, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry love."

Elizabeth had nothing else to say as she stood up and tried to leave but Sweeney blocked her way. "Is this going to be a regular thing with you Mr. Todd?" she asked as she tried to escape the room. He smirked. "You look like you've been crying."

"I wasn't crying; I'm having a stressful day. I mean, we lost Lucy years ago and now you're back. This is just so weird. For fifteen years, my friend, you were nothing but a ghost, and yet here you are."

"Sorry to startle you," she turned away, she didn't know why, but this new man scared the life out of her. Her eyes averted to the window. She felt him come from behind and rub her arms with his rough hands. "I know you're scared of me, Elizabeth, but I want us to be friends like we always have been. I've lost my family and most of my friends, losing you would be awful. You introduced me to my Lucy. Please don't be scared of me." She felt his breath on the back of her neck and she turned to face him. "I've missed you," she whispered as she embraced him in a hug. "You remember Evey and Christine?"

"Of course,"

"They're your neighbors as well as mine. They'll be shocked to see you once more. Remember little Susanna Hanson? She's gotten so beautiful. I've seen Johanna as well."  
" Is she beautiful?"

"Oh Sweeney, she's the image of Lucy, another ghost locked away from the truth, she's such a sweet girl, as she turned twelve though, Turpin locked her away so no men could have a look at her." She held her tears back as she embraced Sweeney again tightly. She looked into his eyes to see all the sadness of the world. What had they done to him that made him so different? "What has the world done to you?" she asked quietly.

"So many things, Lizzy, so many things," he replied with his eyes down to the floor. Evey entered the shop with a small smile on her face. "Oh my God, how did you ever escape that hell?" she asked as Sweeney received another tight hug from Evey. "I made a raft out of old pieces of wood, almost drowned on the ocean, until the ship, the _Bountiful _found me and the young sailor, Anthony Dalton, who I assumed is related to our dear Erik and Christine, brought me aboard the ship and I traveled back to London. I arrived this evening."

"It's good to have you home, Mr. Todd." Christine was in the door way with Erik, a sharp, handsome man with black hair and piercing eyes as blue as the sea. "Does Anthony live with you?"

"No," smiled Erik, "he lives out at sea mostly and visits here occasionally, spending a night or two here, with Christy and me," Sweeney smiled slightly. Mrs. Lovett had retired for the evening, so they wouldn't have to deal with her unneeded presence to spoil the moment. "You've had a long day, dear," remarked Christine, "Why don't you rest and we'll talk more in the morning?" Sweeney said nothing, he wasn't too tired but knowing Christine, and she could be as stubbornly pushy as Elizabeth, but that's why he admired them. He solemnly nodded his head good night. Elizabeth smiled and made her way to her flat.

She went to her parlor and got herself some more whiskey after cleaning the broken glass she threw earlier. She changed into a very light nightgown and started to read her book of poems. She had a thing for William Wordsworth's poems, such as the one she was reading; _I wandered lonely as a cloud  
That floats on high o'er vales and hills,  
When all at once I saw a crowd,  
A host, of golden daffodils;  
Beside the lake, beneath the trees,  
Fluttering and dancing in the breeze._

_Continuous as the stars that shine  
And twinkle on the milky way,  
They stretched in never-ending line  
Along the margin of a bay:  
Ten thousand saw I at a glance,  
Tossing their heads in sprightly dance._

_The waves beside them danced; but they  
Out-did the sparkling waves in glee:  
A poet could not but be gay,  
In such a jocund company:  
I gazed--and gazed--but little thought  
What wealth the show to me had brought:_

_For oft, when on my couch I lie  
In vacant or in pensive mood,  
They flash upon that inward eye  
Which is the bliss of solitude;  
And then my heart with pleasure fills,  
And dances with the daffodils._

She wondered to herself, why Sweeney Todd would be the way he was. She knew that was a stupid question to ask herself, she knew what happened long ago, but in his eyes…besides sorrow, was there regret she saw in the mix? She downed the rest of her drink and fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping to see what Sweeney's plans were for the Judge.


	2. Chapter 2

Do we really need to go over this

Do we really need to go over this?

Elizabeth woke the next morning to feel soreness in her back. I really have to stop this sleeping in the chair business, she grunted annoyed, she wasn't much of a morning person like Evey, nor was she a night person like Christine. She went to her closet to search for a dress for the day. She came upon a white shirt with long sleeves, and the old brown vest with the matching skirt. She found a chemise and slip to go under the dress after she pulled her knickers on. As soon as they were on, she got her corset and reluctantly forced her slim frame into the damned garment. As soon as that was done she pulled the outfit on and did her hair in a simple half up half down. She grabbed her basket and with the little money she had, she stepped out to find Evey chatting with Mrs. Lovett. She wasn't surprised; Evey could never stay mad at anyone for too long, it was just her nature. She was in a simple blue-grey dress with a white tied around her waist. "I am really sorry to yell at you yesterday, Nellie," she heard Evey say, "But I made you some bread to show my apologies to you, we just wish you were more honest with us on the matter of Lucy."

"'S all right, dearie, 'ow about you and Susanna come down for a spot of breakfast, just some toast, tea, an' porridge, nothing special. "We'd be delighted," she turned to find Elizabeth coming down the stairs, "Oh, Elizabeth, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Elizabeth gave her one of those you-know-I'm-not-a-morning-person look and she said, "I'm on my way to the market, out of flour to make my bread and I need a few other things, and today…well…you know,"

"Why would you go to the market now? It's not even dawn yet," Nellie always had to add her two cents. Evey looked at her remorsefully and hugged her friend. And that was no lie.

"Alright, but if you see Christine, tell her I need to talk to her about something."

"I'll let her know, I best head off now, I'll talk to you later, Evey," Elizabeth just sighed, happy to get out of having to spend a morning in the same room with Mrs. Lovett. As of the events from the day before, she developed a strong resentment for the woman. At only thirty two, she never thought she would feel such a strong hate for someone like that. But instead of going to the market, she made her way to the docks, it wasn't sunrise yet, and today was actually the fifteenth anniversary of Will's death, and she made a promise to go to the docks at dawn to remember the time they had together. She sat down at the edge of the dock, her feet dangling close to the water. "So much for the life we dreamed of," she whispered, "Every day you've been gone, I feel like your death turned me into a ghost. Benjamin's back. He returned last night, and he's not the same as you've seen up there. He's now Sweeney Todd, and I can't help but fear him. What should I do, Will? He acts as if I hate him, I don't I swear, I'm just scared. Please help guide me through this." She whispered this out loud, grateful that the sailors were passed out drunk. She all knew them, most of them were survivors from that fatal storm years ago.

Elizabeth gazed at the sun. She relished these moments where she could escape from her natural daily life to witness such a beautiful sight. She smiled to herself, hugging her basket close to her. She sat there for a while longer, just until the sun was over the horizon. She reluctantly stood up and started to walk for the market. After an hour or so, she got to the market to find it pretty much dead for a moment. But she heard the pitiful cry of Lucy. _"Alms! Alms, for a miserable woman, on a miserable chilly morning." _Poor thing, she thought as she took out five pennies and placed them in her hand. "Thank you Miss, thank you," she greedily took the coins and stuffed them in her apron. "You're welcome, Lucy."

"You know my name!"

"Yes, I've known you since we were young," she said starting yesterday's conversation over again.

"We have?"

"I introduced you to your husband, Benjamin Barker."

"Benjamin! He's coming home someday, just like he promised. Just like he promised…" Lucy walked away from her again, begging for money. Elizabeth sighed, and headed to the stand with pears. **(This song is Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.)**

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again__._

She picked up a few pairs and continued her way through the half empty market, trying to see if the baker had her stand opened for the morning. Elizabeth spotted Lucy again, this time, being swatted way, offering her body to a few drunk men. It broke her heart, and she thank God for Evey not being there at the moment.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Again, she looked off into the distance, seeing her cry herself to sleep every night for fifteen years due to this stupid mess. It's all Turpin's fault, she thought, if only he hadn't lost his taste for whores, Sweeney would still be Benjamin and Lucy wouldn't be an insane prostitute.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. _

She spotted the Beadle doing his morning routine, smiling smugly at all the people like he was some kind of big shot! Everyone hates you, she thought. To think that her brother looked up to him before he was hung for starting a bar fight. It didn't matter anyway, he brought it upon himself, not problem really, but she still loved him. She pictured Sweeney's face for a moment and shuddered. Why was he in her thoughts? Well, let's see, besides the fact that she was carrying a big secret from him. Oh well, Nellie will get what she deserves, her selfishness has gotten on my last nerves.

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,_

She purchased her items and started the long trek back to Fleet Street. She would've called for a coach, but she used her money for all the few perishables she bought, and only had one penny left, which she gave to another beggar out on the streets. She spied Lucy, huddled and asleep in an old box. Sighing, she took her shawl off and placed it on her shoulders. No one deserves this.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

She's lost inside; lost inside...oh, oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh, oh yeah

Elizabeth slowly walked off; London was going through a rarity with the sun actually being out on a cold autumn day like such and she wanted nothing more than to relish in it just like she did with the dawn. While she was passing the book shop, she spotted a copy of _The Confidence Man. _If there was one thing Elizabeth loved, it was books. Her only book shelf in her flat was packed with books of all kinds, from Herman Melville's works to Victor Hugo's works. She couldn't help herself; she was a book worm since she came from the womb. She looked at the book as if it was the Holy Grail itself. Sadly, the book was ten quid, and since she worked as a seamstress she didn't make much, just enough to buy food, fabric, and pay her rent most of the time, with the occasional money to buy a new book once every other year. Why times have to be so hard I may never know, she thought to herself as she forced herself away from the book shop back to the journey home to Fleet Street. Passing by Judge Turpin's house made her skin crawl with hate. He tore a family apart. A family that could never be the same again, she looked up from her thoughts to find Johanna looking out her bedroom window as she did everyday. She shouldn't be locked up like that; she should be making friends, experiencing life, that bastard! "One day, Judge Turpin, you'll be the punished and I will look upon your corpse and smile," she whispered manically. Her eyes grew wide at what she had just said. Wow, I really need to burn that copy of _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, _she thought again as she looked at Johanna again. The girl looked as though she had been crying. She wished that there was something that she could've done to stop the whole terrifying experience from ever taking place all those years ago…but she knew like Sweeny had said the night before, there wasn't a thing she could've done. She wasn't even loved by her said guardian, she was a bird trapped in a cage, like an ornament on the mantle piece. Elizabeth noticed that the clouds were getting grayer by the second and she really didn't feel like changing her clothes just because she was out in the rain.

As Sweeney watched her return from the window in his shop, he thought about what had happened yesterday when she…shuddered and turned away from him. Why did he care though? He was no longer Benjamin Barker, he was Sweeney Todd now, and all he wanted was revenge. He didn't care about anyone, yet when he saw his other friends, besides his precious razors, they all seemed to be joyful of his return, but Lizzy, she looked as if she was going to actually faint when she realized who he was. He looked at the picture of Lucy and Johanna. His Angel was gone, and his other was being held captive by the Devil's spawn. They were the ideal family they were. Everything seemed perfect. They had only gone into town as a family, and then it all shattered. The day he was forced on that ship, all of them were there. Elizabeth with Will holding her close, Erik and Christine huddling close to their friends with baby Anthony, with Hugo, Evey, Lucy, Susanna, and his little Johanna huddled close in the tight knit group as well. Lucy's eyes were swollen from all the crying she had done with the trial and all. They were all full of sorrow. The last thing Lucy ever said to him was _I love you…I'll wait for you. _But you never did, he thought sadly as he slumped onto a stool, his head in his hands, from the headache he was getting.

"Elizabeth, where've you been?" Christine was bustling about in her kitchen, which was hard considering she was in a deep maroon hoop skirt. The crisp white blouse she wore was stuffy, and only the good Lord knew why she was wearing the netted black shawl she adorned herself with. "I've been at the market. Had to get a few things, I also went to the docks before I did said market trip."

"You're still holding onto that promise, are you?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no! I'm happy that you're doing something besides lying about your emotions."

Elizabeth smirked at what her friend said. Christine was a very opinionated woman, that's what made Erik fall for her besides the fact that when she was in France, he could talk to someone who actually spoke English only. Poor man lived there for three years and he only caught on to about ten phrases in the language. "You're real funny, Christine, mock my emotional state,"

"God put me on this earth to piss you off."

Elizabeth smiled a real smile for the first time that day. Nothing like the one she out on for the customers she detested. She watched as her friend continued to bustle and she started laughing "Let me guess, Anthony's coming to stay with you and Erik for a few days right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Every time Anthony is over, you treat him as though he's still a lad."

"He is my lad, and I hope he never forgets who spent twelve hours in la-"

"As…_ interesting _as that sounds, I really don't want to hear you talk about labor, as natural of a miracle as it is, you know what happens when I get near, or even given the slightest thought about blood."

"Lizzy, you don't need to be ashamed by the fact you get sick around blood, all you need to do is keep a bucket close by." A knock came at the door and Christine opened the door to find Susanna with a remorseful look on her…wait, that look wasn't remorseful it was more of a pissed off look. "What's happened?"

"Mrs. Lovett fired me, that mean fat cow!"

"Why'd she fire you?"

"I accidentally burnt half of the pies I baked today and spilt ale all over her dress…about five times."

"Good job, child, it's never a great day until you anger Nellie." Elizabeth playfully smacked her friend's arm. "Honestly, Christine, you're worse than me."

"She's a backstabbing bitch, I think that after searching for you know who for years, I now have the _divine_ right to treat her the way she treated said person." Elizabeth chuckled with glee. Christine never really liked Nellie, only tolerated her. "Where's your mum?" she asked as she picked up her basket

"Mum's downstairs, trying to get my job back. I don't get paid, but at least it's better than embroidering napkins all day."

"I best get going, but Christine, Evey wishes to speak to you, I don't know what about exactly, but she wants to talk about something or other."

"Thank you for telling me, dear, I'll see you later on this morning or afternoon?"

"May be, I've no idea." She walked out the door; she ended backing up to the door when she saw Mr. Todd. Her fear boiled in her, only because he held his razors like they were the most valuable thing ever created. She didn't trust him with those rods of death, plain and simple. Sweeney looked at her and nodded curtly. Elizabeth gave him a nervous smile and bolted to the door, locking it tightly. She placed her perishables into the small cupboards she had and sinked into the chair after starting a fire. This new man was terrifying her. She couldn't even go out without thinking he would kill her. Why am I doing this, she thought as she poured herself a nice shot of whiskey, this is Benjamin Barker, or now Sweeney Todd, your old friend, and you just sit here cowering in your flat when he promised that there was nothing to fear him of only forty eight hours ago. She downed her whiskey in a flash just as someone was knocking on the door. She stood up and nearly fainted when she saw Sweeney Todd at the door.

"Good day, Mr. Todd," she greeted him nervously, "would like to come in for a moment or so?" Sweeney nodded and followed her to the small living room. It wasn't much really; it had wooden walls with a few pictures of her family and friends, a section dedicated to her work, being a seamstress and such. There was a small kitchen with a stove, a small black oven, and the cupboards mentioned before. She offered him a seat on the other easy chair across from hers and poured herself yet another shot of whiskey. Sweeney noticed this, with his eyebrow quirked in that comical way again. "I didn't know you drink whiskey," Elizabeth swallowed the shot down in a split second. "I don't drink it well, I'm not attached to the stuff, I only take it to calm me nerves down when I go through shock." She poured Sweeney the strong liquid and offered it to him. "This is just for the years of being in Botany, thought you could use something like a hard drink." He took it gratefully, wondering where she got all of that whiskey anyway. "Where'd you get all that, love?"

"Oh, my cousin has a stock full of the stuff in Ireland; he gives me half of it every year, wife drinks like a sailor." She looked down to the fire rather than his eyes, for fear of all the sadness she always saw in them.

Sweeney looked at her, she always used to look at him in the eyes, not try to avoid them. He sighed and swiftly downed his shot. The feel of the warm liquid down his throat made him relax a bit, but it made him feel a little sick since he hadn't had a hard drink like such since he bought the flat he and Lucy resided in fifteen years before. He, Erik, Hugo, and Will had always used to have Saturday night get togethers for a drink or a few card games. Being arrested on a Sunday that was actually the last time he ever saw Hugo and Will. But all of that was in the past. He saw Elizabeth crying last night in the pie shop and he wanted nothing more than to let her know that he was still her friend after all this time. Of course, his now cold stare, death grip, sudden movements, and distance now made the woman think otherwise. "Elizabeth," he whispered

"Yes, Mr. Todd?"

"What are you doing?"

This man was reading her like an opened book and she didn't like it at all. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her brow furrowed a bit in confusion. Sweeney gave her a penetrating stare that made her quake in her boots. "Don't play dumb, woman, I know that you're trying to distance yourself from me." Elizabeth's eyes averted away after they widened with shock that he knew what was going on. "No I'm not," she said quickly, "and don't you _dare_ accuse me of something ridiculous as such!"

"You have always been a terrible liar, again I say…" he was starting to get annoyed with her, and she sensed the tension between them rising. In the years they had been friends, there was never tension between them, never! But that was Elizabeth Smith's friendship with _Benjamin Barker_, she was no longer conversing with that man, no, she was conversing with _Sweeney Todd_, a bloody thirsty, homicidal man. She eyed his razor and continued to look to the ground, fearing for the worst. "Look at me," he growled. She wouldn't look at him. "Elizabeth, I suggest that you look at me _now,_" his whisper was deadly as she raised her head slowly to look at him. "Now tell me, what you are doing."

"I-I don't know. I honestly don't know Mr. Todd. I don't!" She felt the tears start to well in her eyes. This man, though he didn't notice at the moment, was threatening her. The razor looked as though it might actually come to life and slit her throat. Sweeney saw the fear and felt bad…but only slightly. Not knowing what else to do, he took her hand and squeezed it tightly, but gently so not to hurt her. "I told you that you don't need to fear anything. I can assure you I mean you no harm," he stated coldly.

"I'm sorry, this is just so hard for me, since you carry that razor all the time…I don't want to be the person at the end of it–" She was quickly pushed against the wall with the cool touch of the razor on her slender neck. "If you want, I could show you what it can do right now, and have no trouble sleeping at night!" he shouted as he pushed some pressure on her neck with the razor. That was when the tears started to spout out.

"Please don't…I haven't done a thing wrong to you."

"You have by trying to distance yourself from me."

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Mr. Todd, let me live please! I've done little wrong!" He saw the fear in her eyes. Her slender body shook underneath him with horror. The many tears she was shedding were landing on his sleeve. He looked at her with no emotion as he lifted the razor from her neck, leaving a small nick as he moved it away. He saw the blood and gently licked the blood away from the wound, sending pleasurable shivers up her spine. She became confused from all of this. Seeing the blood on the razor, her stomach turned violently and she quickly rushed to a bucket where she started throwing up the contents of her stomach. Since about as long as she could remember, blood had always made her sick. She couldn't handle the sight of it. Not since her cousin, the one who supplied her with the whiskey lost his middle finger on his right hand years ago when she was ten. Blood was everywhere and she became violently sick. Sweeney, feeling a tad of remorse from making the poor thing sick, gently came up to her. He slowly started rubbing her back as she continued vomiting. How could he have been so stupid to forget her issues with blood? When she had finally ceased her heaving, she shakily went for a glass and poured a bit of water in it. She slowly took a sip, her face pale. She ran a hand through her hair and felt as if she would faint.

The next thing she knew, Elizabeth felt Sweeney lift her up in his strong arms to carry her to the couch. He gently placed her down and took his lips to her ear. "Rest," he whispered with no emotion. Elizabeth nodded her head slightly and wrapped herself in a blanket. He was about to leave when he placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered with no emotion, "I'm sorry, love, I forgot how you get around blood."

"It's ok, Mr. To–"

"You know you can call me Sweeney, darling."

"Fine, Sweeney."

"Don't be going anywhere now, the last thing we need is a fainting lass outside me shop."

"Yes," she whispered for it was all she could muster out when she laid her head down on the couch and fell to sleep. He honestly didn't intend to scare her, much less take the razor out on her neck. Elizabeth did little wrong and now when he had tried to befriend her again, he screwed things up even more. Sweeney wasn't a gentle person though. And why should he? After sweating in a living Hell for fifteen terrible years, he wasn't exactly fond of people. But the tiny part of him that was still Benjamin urged him to be gentle toward Elizabeth, Christine, and Evey…especially Elizabeth and Evey. Evey he knew since Hugo had died years before as well as Will, and they were alone; Evey raising her Susanna, and Elizabeth just trying to get by with her life. He knew he had to be gentle with Christine as well. For it was indeed Christine's very own husband and son who had saved his life when he was tossing and turning on the ocean after weeks of his escape from that Hell. It was at that moment that Evey walked out with a loaf of bread for Anthony upon his return. "Good day, Mr. Todd," she said quietly with a small smile. "Have you spoken with Lizzy?" she asked. Sweeney nodded simply. The last thing he wanted was to have a lecture about Elizabeth and blood, he knew, being that he saw her barf her breakfast out a while ago. "She's not feeling well,"

"Is she ok?"

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Hanson, she is very much alright. She saw a glimpse of blood though and since I hadn't seen her for years, she started throwing up."

"Shit, I thought she had finally gotten over that since we kept her out of the bake house."

"The bake house,"

"Yes, Nellie a while back was cutting up a few pussies (a/n: we mean cats don't worry.) and Lizzy caught sight of her doing it…poor dear barfed out the majority of her supper. She didn't leave her flat for three days."

"You or Christine might want to check on her, just to see if she's alright."

"Oh, I will Mr. Todd, but first, Anthony's coming home today, and I baked him that bread he likes so much."

"Hmmm…I best go down to see Mrs. Lovett, I need to get some…stuff."

"I wouldn't touch the pies, dear." He grimaced at the thought of Mrs. Lovett's pies. Just trying only one the day before made him sick. The ale didn't help much either. He went down to find Mrs. Lovett cutting up dough, they only had one customer today, and he was so drunk from the ale, that he didn't notice how disgusting the pies were, not even with the occasional cockroach crawling out. But besides that, she looked up and smiled at Sweeney. "'Ow are ya love?" He didn't say anything as she wiped the flour off her dress. He sat down at the booth as she offered him some ale, he declined it and she gave him some gin much to his liking. "So love, 'ow was your day?" There still wasn't an answer as she placed some lunch in front of him, sitting across from him after that. "Ya hear me?"

"Yes,"

"Then wot did I just say?" No answer again. There was an awkward silence between the two. Hard to believe if one looked through the window that she was actually in love with a man who couldn't stand her in the very least. He was only tolerating her because being that he had no place to go, he hoped, dreamed that he would return home to a beautiful wife and child. Sad to say that it wasn't going to happen any time soon. She sighed. There had to be a way to get the man to talk to her, even though he wasn't interested in anything she had to say, honestly, he didn't. Of course, she was too infatuated to even realize what was their relationship. She thought for a while as Sweeney nibbled on a bit of his lunch. An idea for a topic popped into her head. "Ya know, Mr. T, that in a few days, the famous Adolfo Pirelli will be at the market. He's said to be the best barber in London, but I think otherwise." That got his attention. "Go on," he said nonchalantly.

By the time Elizabeth woke up, it was about late afternoon. She slept half a day away due to her sickness. She got up and poured herself some more water. There was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Evey, Christine, and Erik at the door way with a small bowl of broth for her. "He told us what happened," said Evey as they made their way in. Erik looked at Elizabeth and embraced her in a gentle hug. "You should get some more rest. You look pale."

"Thank you for your concern, Erik." He was always one to be polite, especially to the ladies, which made him very likeable to Christine. "He's right dear; you look as though you're going to pass out any second now." Christine led her to her small bed room and made sure that she would go and change into a nightdress. While she was doing that, Evey started to boil some water for tea. In her case, tea would be the best thing at the moment. They folded the blanket and dumped the bucket of vomit out onto the streets. Elizabeth emerged from her room in a fitting grey nightdress that showed off her thin frame. It honestly made her friends jealous at times since she never did really need a corset at all. They sat her down on the couch and served her the broth and tea. "So…how was your chat with Mr. Todd?" Elizabeth quirked her eyebrows, "Did you not just say that he told you everything?"

"He did, but not why or how you saw said blood." She wasn't about to betray him like that! He was trying to become close to her again for some reason or another. After going through all the shit he'd been through, she wasn't about to go and tell them what had happened between them. "Lizzy, if he did something to you…"Christine's eyes were wide when she saw the scratch mark from the razor on her neck. While it wasn't deep and looked as though she was attacked. "Did he…?" asked Evey. Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Please don't be angry with him. In his eyes, I saw all the sadness of the world. Those bleeding eyes that both threatened and adored."

"Meaning??"

"Meaning he took care of me the best way he could. I've known him longer than you two have. He only wanted to talk and he just got a bit irritated."

"He pulled a razor out on you, Elizabeth, why in God's name would you have not defended yourself?"

"He's stronger than he looks," she looked out the window where she saw the rain pour down again. "He was trying to prove a point to me."

"What point?" Christine was getting angrier and very much worried by each passing second.

"I don't know. I tried to deny about distancing myself from him, he didn't believe me,"

"You might want to tell him that you won't appreciate shit like that-"

"Listen, Benjamin is still inside there, I can and I _will _try and show him that there is hope. He's never told me how he felt, but I saw it in his eyes."

"I've come to notice that you're obsessed with those eyes of his, and someone might be crushing on her old friend."

"No! God no, I give him props for being faithful to Lucy."

"Again, what's going to happen when he finds out she's still around?" asked Evey. Damn, she always had to do this. "Nellie will get what she deserves, plain and simple. I'm tired now, but thank you so much for the broth and the tea, I best get some rest now, I feel a tad sick still."

"Alright, but if you need anything, just let us know, God in Heaven, you're starting to scare us and we're not the ones swooning over Mr. Todd."

"Goodnight, Evey, goodnight Christine." After a few hugs and pecks on the cheeks, they left Elizabeth to her thoughts as she picked up to finish _Notre Dame de Paris. _

As Christine was cooking dinner for Erik, she was starting to get worried about Anthony. He was supposed to be at the flat around three o'clock and yet it was about six, and still no sign of him. "Erik, I'm worried, what if he got hurt or something?" Erik smiled and kissed her lips tenderly. "Love, I'm sure he's fine. He's seen the Dardanelles and the mountains of Peru with me. He's sailed the high seas. Anthony is only fifteen, and he has the maturity level of an adult, beyond his years." Christine smiled at her husband. He always knew what to say to calm her down. "Suppose you're right. But he's my son, I worry sometimes."

"He will be fine, Christine. Darling you have to trust him."

"I trust him. I just worry dear. He's our only son. My baby, my life."

"Don't worry, what could happen." He spoke too soon. Anthony, with assistance from Susanna and Evey, was being held up and sat on the closet chair they found. "Anthony Alexander Dalton! What happened to you?!" she cried out with all the affection and fear a mother felt whenever their child was wounded. The side of his head was bleeding and there was blood coming out from his mouth. "Who has done this to boy?" asked his father sternly as he looked at his wounds. He went to get some whiskey (A/N: btw, we just think whiskey is cooler than gin, man, cause we Irish!) "I was looking for Hyde Park, you see, I kept getting lost and going around in circles. So I sat down on a bench to study the map I had, and I heard the most sweetest voice I had ever heard. I looked about, and i saw, a sad beautiful and lonely girl. It looked as though she was crying from before. She saw me and smiled at me, I smiled back. So beautiful she was. She left her window then. I ran into this beggar woman after that, poor lady was begging for alms. Then she sang a crude song. Something that went along the lines of '_How would ya like a little muff,  
dear a little jig-jig, a little bounce around the bush! Wouldn't ya like to push me parsley?  
It looks to me, dear, that you've got plenty there to push! Alms, alms for a pitiful woman...  
what's got wandering wits?'_"

"Anthony Alexander!" cried Christine she turned to Erik with a wild glint of anger in her eyes, "You see? This is the reason I didn't want him becoming a sailor–they teach him all those nasty phrases!"

"Mum, please let me finish,"

"Of course, I'm sorry, dearie."

"I asked the beggar whose house that was. And she told me it was the house of 'the great' Judge Turpin. She told me that the girl residing there was named Johanna, his ward. Of course, she left with such a mad look, begging for alms again. I grabbed my bag, and looked at the window, thinking about what kind of life the girl must have, all locked up for not other man to see. That was when Turpin invited me in. He offered me a drink, asked me where I was heading. I told him Hyde Park, and explained how embarrassing it was for a sailor to ask for directions. Beadle came to the doorway of his library then. He told me all about his desires of what he liked to do with women, drawing of them in books. He then accused me of gandered at Johanna. I told him I meant no harm, but he said, 'my meaning is immaterial.' He then came face to face with saying I would rue the day I was born. Beadle then hauled me out, beating me with his cane, saying that the next time it would be my 'pretty little brains all over the pavement'. I got up and it is now my vow to free Johanna from her prison." They all looked at him with awe. No one but Susanna, who was like his sister said, "I'll help you free Johanna," Evey looked at the clock, "Susanna, I need you to head over to your Auntie Lizzy's place and make sure she's sleeping like she's supposed to be."  
"Yes, Mum." She walked off with obedience for her mother. "Anthony, I think its best you go to your room to wash up, you're not leaving this flat until you're on your feet again," Christine chastised him sternly, and the boy did as he said. As soon as the boy left, the three nodded in agreement to not discuss this until the end of the week, when Elizabeth was feeling better and when Sweeney and Nellie were out of ear shot for them to hear.

Meanwhile Sweeney paced in his apartment, it was twilight now, and all he thought about was Thursday, when he would meet this Adolfo Pirelli. That was bound to be interesting. Sighing, a tired Sweeney stripped himself of his vest and shirt (A/N: That's a real wonder picture. Score! lol!), falling asleep with the box of razors at his side. But what also plagued him, besides the thoughts of Lucy and Johanna, was the thoughts of Elizabeth. So sad, so lonely…lover wise. He drifted off to sleep with them on his mind. He breathed in and out until he was in a dreamless sleep

A/N: We know the ending is crappy, but its midnight and we're tired as hell. Good Night and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Do we really need to go over this

It was Thursday morning and Sweeney had just woken up after the only two hours of sleep he got for the second time in two days. But that wasn't uncommon since he would dream only of the life he had, the nightmare he endured while in prison, and the fact that his family was gone forever. His wife was gone and his daughter was imprisoned. He only had his revenge to life for now and nothing else. Sad to say that someone would only go on with living not by the faith he had in his heart, but the undying hate that had grown inside of him all those years. It was like a seed of hate was planted in his heart by the Judge and left him numb to the entire world except for the love of his family and the few friends he had. He got up from lying in his bed, grudgingly pulling his shirt on, his vest, his tie, and jacket on. After his boots were on once more, he placed his holster on his belt with two of his 'friends', quietly leaving the flat. He made his way down to the shop where he found Mrs. Lovett pouring herself some tea and scraping some butter on a piece of toast. She looked up to him and smiled. "Good Morning, love, did you have a good sleep."

"I suppose," he muttered as he picked up a piece of toast and nibbled it. Even when he was Benjamin, he rarely ate in the mornings. He mostly ate the two other main meals with a light breakfast, but as of lately, he just nibbled on food here and there. "I guess you're a little nervous or something,"

"Why would I be nervous?" he asked monotonly, not looking at her.

"Well, we're going to see Pirelli and such, you're going to have to prove yourself to London and that's the perfect place to do so." Elizabeth walked in with Evey at her side. Sweeney hadn't seen her in two days, not since their small incident. She wore a plain grey blouse with a plaid grey hoop skirt, and she wore a fichu that matched the skirt. Her hair was braided. She still looked a bit sick, looking as though Evey had forced her to come down for some breakfast. "Lizzy, you look as though something is troubling you," said Mrs. Lovett with what sounded to be forced friendliness. Elizabeth curtly nodded, adding a glare in the process. She wasn't in the mood for her mouth today. Evey quietly straightened out her skirt which was beige with a royal blue jacket covering a crisp white blouse. Susanna entered then with a cheery smile and outrageously dressed in an old pink pagoda dress. Her light brown hair was tied into a bun, while her mother preferred to have her own hair down. She sat down quietly; nibbling on toast like her mother was doing at the moment. Elizabeth glared at Mrs. Lovett before sipping her tea again, making her emotions less than obvious.

The silence was killing Sweeney. He wanted them to say something– _anything_! Why do women have to be so difficult? He turned his attentions to Elizabeth and cleared his throat. She looked up at him, asking 'what do you want?' with her eyes. "I see you're feeling better,"

"Thank you Mr. Todd. I'm usually left bedridden after something like that happens for a day or two."

"I see," she turned to her tea and sipped some more, quietly as though she had nothing to say, which was true in the matter. "But, if I am too bold to say, a young woman, like yourself, should be getting some fresh air after being locked in her home for days."

"Are you trying to make a point Mr. Todd?" she wasn't in the mood for this either. Quite annoying, he did the same thing years before too. "I was wondering," he stated, "if you would be interested in going to the market today with me and Mrs. Lovett." Why should she go? As much as she had forgiven the man for pulling his razor out, that still didn't mean she was exactly willing to talk to him. She was angry and mostly afraid that he would do it again. And for the fact that Mrs. Lovett was coming along made her feel like she would draw some of her own blood if only to get out of the excursion. "You seem hell bent on me attending this little outing of yours. I was at the market on Tuesday, anyway," He stood up, his eyes telling her to follow him. In fear of the razor, Evey stepped between them. "Mr. Todd, I–"

"I think it best you stay out of this, Ms. Hanson, you have a daughter who needs you," Sweeney sneered to her, gently touching the back of Elizabeth's neck as they entered the parlor. He gently sat her down on the couch and she looked into his eyes this time. "You're doing it again," he whispered with a deadly tone.  
"Doing what, Mr. Todd?" He looked at her like he was just about to break something in that room. "Distancing yourself from me,"  
"I don't mean anything. You've known me for years; you should know that I'm not a morning person at all."

"What's with you and your bloody excuses woman?"

"Excuses? So now my emotions and health concerns are _excuses_?"

"They sound like it, love."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you when I say you are _wrong_. I am being myself and if you dare try to change me, I'll just distance myself from you further, not that it will matter since you keep accusing me of such." There was a silence in the room. Did she really mean what she said, or was she bluffing just to shut him up. Elizabeth stood up but felt herself being pushed gently into the wall. Sweeney had both arms pinned above her head with one hand, and the other around her waist. "I just want you to come with us. If not for Nellie, then for me. I can't stand being in the same room alone with the bloody woman," he whispered into her ear. So that was why. He couldn't stand Mrs. Lovett just as much as she couldn't. She looked away, biting her lip lightly, thinking. What harm could it do, she asked herself. He looks desperate, why not indulge him? "Mr. Todd, after great consideration, I've decided to accompany you to the market. Just please stop pinning me down like this and you got yourself a deal," she flashed him an innocent smile as he let go. With his hand gently on the back of her neck, he led her out.

Johanna looked out to the outside world again. She only wanted to fly like the birds, to experience life. Since that boy came and looked at her with those warm brown eyes, that sweet smile, she longed to look upon the face of her 'Romeo'. She felt that he was the romantic, heroic type who could show her freedom, may be even help her understand her past, dear God, pray that Judge Turpin wasn't looking in on her again. She wasn't wearing anything that showed cleavage, no, it was a conservative purple day dress that made her blue-grey eyes pop out as well as her hair. A bright golden yellow it was. She continued with the embroidery she was doing, it was all she had. Even when he wasn't around, she felt the Judge's presence all about her, as though he was haunting her everyday, watching her through the walls. She saw a group of girls pass by her prison, giggling and most likely gossiping about the latest fashion or something. She wanted that life, to be seen, to be heard. No, she was like her green finch and linnet bird, trapped in their cages. She heard a knock at the door. "Johanna," the voice of the Judge made her shiver with fear. She looked for a place to hide, but alas, there was none. There was never a place to hide from those dreadful eyes full of lust, if there were, she would've fled the moment he kept her locked up. "Yes sir?" she asked meekly, no one, especially her, would dare to talk rashly to the 'Great Judge Turpin'. "Time for tea, my sweet," he smiled at her. He was so egregiously disgusting! Not only was his graying hair as greasy as anything she had ever seen, his teeth were almost yellow as her hair, his nails were dirty and untrimmed, not to mention the stains and blotches on his clothes. He looked as though he hadn't bathed in about three months–no correction, _years. _His black eyes showed no mercy, I mean for God's sake, he would persecute children and then have them hang the next afternoon. She followed him to the parlor where she sat down and quietly munched on a petite four and sipped some Earl Grey tea. The Judge looked at her intently as if he wanted something from her. "Is there a problem, sir?" she asked nervously as she set her cup down. God, he made her feel sick. "No, no. Of course not, but I must say you look ravishing in your dress today, my pet."

"Thank you," she muttered taking a small bite from a cumber sandwich. There was a long, unwanted silence as she discreetly studied his eyes. They were looking not at her eyes, but rather at her body. Please don't, she thought as he stood up and walked behind her. (A/N: K, there will be some child molestation here, but we promise nothing too graphic, when she's crying in the movie, we thought it was because the Judge touched her in some way. Anywho, on with the story!) He started to gently rub her shoulders, as if he was trying to give her a sensual massage. He kissed the top of her head and his lips traveled to the uncovered parts of her neck. His hands roamed down her as he massaged her breast with his hand. She let out a small whimper, trying to hold back the on coming tears. He made her stand up, forcing her against the wall. There he continued toying with her breast, kissing her neck, and now, grazing his hand under her skirt, feeling her thigh. The tears slowly started to fall as she gasped at this. This continued for another half an hour until he came off, gave her a grim smirk, letting her slowly walked out. She rushed back to her room, locking the door tightly. She collapsed on her bed, burying her face in a pillow as she cried until she was fast asleep, dreaming of her real family, if she ever had one.

Evey saw it all through the window. She saw what he had done to the girl. She was now hidden inside her room, crying for her god daughter. "That bastard!" she sobbed out. "I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll do it if it's the last thing I ever do in this life!" She thought about her friendship with Lucy, the time they spent together all the years, and now what the Judge was doing to her god daughter. This isn't right! Who does he thing he is! She sat in her rocking chair, looking at a picture of her once whole family. She looked at the picture she had of Lucy and Benjamin. That was the way things should've been. "Fate is so cruel," she whispered to herself as she looked out the window. **(This song is called The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance)**

_I never, said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

She looked up into the grey sky, her eyes were shining bright. Where was all of this going to go? What would happen after Sweeney got his revenge? All these questions haunted her mind. But what question hasn't plagued her mind? Questions were always plaguing her mind. Evey could still remember the first time Johanna had ever smiled. When she turning a year old, Susanna had danced her 'silly dance' to make the baby laugh. Not only did the laugh came out, a giant smile, her very fist one, had emerged. Oh Lucy could've cried. Benjamin had never been so happy as well. She sighed at the memory. She felt the ghosts of so many years ago follow her about the room as she sang.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever, ever..._

"Johanna, you will leave that Hell hole, I promise you," as she went to see how Susanna was doing down there. She was able to convince Nellie to let Susanna have her job back, as long as she stayed away from the ale and only made the crusts/dough for the pies. She found no one in the kitchen. She looked at Albert Lovett's picture and grimaced. That man was the biggest pervert she had ever met, not to mention he treated Nellie like crap, and hated the fact the Susanna was always in the kitchen, keeping Nellie away from making his meals, he only had about ten meals a day, the bastard. She just sat down in the booth, closing her eyes, replaying the event over and over again, like it was this annoying mosquito that wouldn't back off.

_Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

She opened her eyes, the tear forming again. She never told anyone that she would spy the Turpin manor, but she wanted Johanna to have an 'angel' of some sorts watching over her. Being her god mother, she felt that it was her duty to be that angel. So, every day, for the last fifteen years, she would sneak off to Turpin's and watch over Johanna. And she had seen the girl in tears many a time, but never knew the reason until today, that is. She was going to end up like Lucy if someone didn't help her and help her out soon. Lucy…she's never going to come home. She'll be forever an insane beggar begging for food and money. She would never remember the love of her husband, and the forgotten love for her daughter. All she had left was a few memories of Bedlam that was mixed in with a few memories of better days, delusions of Benjamin returning. He's never coming home _either._

_If I fall...  
If I fall...  
Down  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I...  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

Evey poured herself a glass of ale, sighing at the thought. If that was ever her little Susanna suffering like that, she would die on the spot. "She wasn't meant for that life. Lucy, if only you hadn't been selfish…" how could she have said that? He best friend was humiliated! Otherwise known as _selfishness, _you bumbling twit, said a voice in her mind. God this ale tastes bad, she thought as she took another sip, placing it down and heading off to her flat, after what she saw today, she needed sleep to forget what she had seen.

At the Dunstan market, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett looked about for Pirelli's wagon, with Elizabeth following close behind them, her eyes, avoiding them. She knew that she should at least smile at him a little, but she was just…she didn't know why, the thought of running into Lucy in the market sent fear through her bones, he didn't need to see his wife like this for now. When the time would come, she would tell him only then. And ironically, she saw Lucy there, begging for alms once more. Taking her by the arm, she led her to an alley where she forced a bag of pennies into her hands. "Look, I know that you're a desperate woman, but honest to God, why must you show up here? No one is going to hand over money for you when they're buying food!"

"Don't I know you?"

"Yes you do, but you will forget in a while. Listen; just promise me you'll remember to stay away from Fleet Street, please? If not for my sake then do it for your own!" Lucy gave her a toothy smile, wrapping her new shawl around her tightly, leaving the alley to the other side of the city. Elizabeth smiled a little bit, returning to where Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were. "He's here every Thursday, Eye-talian, all the rage 'e is. The best barber in London they say." She noticed Elizabeth walking quickly to catch up with them. "Oh there you are, dearie, where were you?" She didn't her knowing she saw Lucy, thinking that she would try to use it against her later on. "I ran into an old friend," she whispered. It wasn't a lie but she didn't have to say who exactly. She was about to walk away when she felt a tight grip on her wrist. "Stay here," Sweeney whispered into her ear. She did as she was told. In the distance he saw the Beadle, still as gruesome as he was then. He didn't see him in the crowd but Sweeney did and he was about to corner the bastard in the alley, to do him in right then and there. He caressed the razors in his holster, about to what he had planned to do had Mrs. Lovett not grabbed his arm. "Hang on," she whispered hastily. He did as she said reluctantly.

On the stage, a young boy in a dirty cap came out from behind the curtain, banging a drum. _"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention puh-lease? Do you wake every morning with shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair? Wot ought not to be there? Well, ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can waken at ease. You need never again have a worry or care, I will show you a miracle marvelous rare. Gentleman you are about to see wot rose from the dead! On the top of my head!" _after he was finished singing, he removed his cap to expose a bush of yellow hair. The audience giggled and the child started to hold out a bottle of a strange liquid. _"Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, that's what did the trick sir true, sir, true. What it quick sir? Did it in a tick sir, just like an elixir ought to do!" _He started to hand out the bottles to a few people in the audience. "_How 'bout a bot'le, mister? Only costs a penny guaranteed!" _He came to a bald man and poured a bit of the stuff on. _"Does Pirelli' stimulate the growth sir? You can have my oath sir, 'tis unique! Rub a minute. Stimulatin' in'it? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!" _Sweeney use that to an advantage by starting to ask Elizabeth _"Pardon me ma'am what's that awful stench?" _Elizabeth smelt it in a moment, thinking that she was about to puke again. _"Are we standing in an open trench?"_

Mrs. Lovett turned to a gentleman with a bottle, _"Pardon me sir, what's that awful stench?"_

"_Must be standing in an open trench!" _said Sweeney. The boy glared at them, returning to the audience with a forced smile. _"But Pirelli's Miracle Elixir. Anything what's slick, sir soon sprouts curls. Try Pirelli's when they see how thick, sir you can have your pick sir of the girls! Want to buy a bottle, missus?" _Elizabeth took a hold of the bottle and turned to Mrs. Lovett. _"What is this?"_ Nellie looked at her, shocked that she was willing to actually talk to her without a glare. _"What is this?" _she asked Sweeney. He took a look and a whiff, and grimaced _"Smells like piss." _Elizabeth took the bottle back. _"Smells like, EW!"_

"_Looks like piss!"_

"_Wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear!" _said Nellie and Elizabeth in perfect unison. Sweeney examined the bottle again, taking a second to look over what he had just said. He then came to the conclusion; _"This is piss, piss with ink." _The boy was loosing his customers, but rather than a look of anger in his eyes, there was a look of fear, as though he was going to be punished or something like that. _"Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir!" _he sang frantically. Sweeney quirked his eyebrow, knowing that he was winning and the boy was just trying to earn some quick cash. _"Keep it off your boots, sir. Eats right through."_

"_Yes, get Pirelli's, use a bottle of it. Ladies seem to love it!"_

"_Flies do, too!"_ Elizabeth called out bluntly. She wasn't in the mood to fight with little kids. She got enough of that from all the years of babysitting Anthony and Susanna together. The crowd laughed at her remark. And she then thought she saw the ghost of a smile on Sweeney. Nellie smirked at this. It was true after all. Out of the curtains came a man in a blue jumpsuit with gold trimming, a large puffy white shirt with a matching bow tie, a black top hat, and a pink and yellow cape on the right shoulder. He then sang in his phony Italian accent. _I am Adolfo Pirelli, da king of da barbers, da barber of kings! E buon giorno, good day. I blow you a kiss." _He smiled a big, made for the public smile and blew a kiss to a few young girls including Elizabeth, unbeknownst to her, made Sweeney's blood boil. "_And I so famous Pirelli I wish-a to know-a who has-a da nerve-a to say my elixir is piss. Who say dis?" _No one in the crowd said anything. For God's sake somebody say anything, just to get his attention off me!Elizabeth gave Sweeney a look. As if he was reading her thoughts, and he knew how she was when people stared at her like that. I'll take care of her Will, he thought, I promise to watch over her as you will watch Lucy for me. He looked up to Pirelli. "I do." The crowd looked at him. "I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. The young lady next to me has opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir, and I say to you that it is nothing but an errant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. And further more – 'Signor' – I've serviced no kings, yet I wager I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank." Pirelli wanted to kill something. You could tell by the way his eyes gleamed at the moment as the crowd laughed and 'ooed'. Sweeney turned to the crowd. From his holster, he pulled the razors out to show the razors in all of their beauty. "You see these razors? I lay them against five pounds. You are no match sir. I've already accept my match. Or reveal yourself as a sham." Pirelli examined the razors with interest. He smirked at this. "Sir, I accept-a your-a offer. But if-a I win dis wager of yours, I get-a da razors as well-a as da _bella angelo dal cielo ad alta." _(a/n: translation is beautiful angel from the high heavens.) Sweeney didn't understand what he said but just from the corner of his eye, he saw he was referring to Elizabeth. "What?" she asked shocked. (A/N: This may seem a little modern for a 19th century woman to say this but forgive us.) Aw, _hell _no, she thought with wide eyes as Nellie smirked at all of this. Elizabeth turned to her and said, "You best learn to sleep with your eyes opened!" she stomped hard on her foot, as Nellie tried to hide her look of pain, she felt a warm fuzzy feeling on the inside, which made her feel very much happy in the current situation. "Done," said Sweeney. Elizabeth looked at him from her moment of happiness and scowled. "No! Undone! This is not the way for grown men to handle…oh, fine!" Pirelli smiled at the fire that was in her soul. "Just-a da way I like-a them," He whispered in her ear. She felt so disgusted inside at this. "You hear dis foolish man? Now, please, you see-a how he will-a regret-a his-a folly!" he exclaimed while throwing his cape onto a chair. "Toby!" he called to the little boy, who came up to assist the Italian barber. "Who's for a free shave?" Sweeney looked about the crowd as the men raised their hands. He picked two gentlemen from the crowd, leading them to the stage. Elizabeth grabbed Sweeney by the arm, which didn't work considering that he took her arm and held it firmly. "You best know what you're doing!" she whispered as deadly as the many times he had whispered in her ear as such. "By the way, you know Will has taught me how to handle a pistol, right?" He wasn't scared. Even Elizabeth wasn't even that brave enough to pull the trigger of said pistol. He smirked at her, patted her shoulder, made his way up. While Pirelli had the fanciest outlook, such as a smock in the colors of the Italian flag and a little boy as his assistant, Sweeney had confidence, even though he was a man who refused to show his emotions to anyone now. "Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" he asked, slightly turning to the crowd. "_Glad _as always to oblige my friends and neighbors!" the Beadle called out arrogantly with the smirk to go with it. "Get over yourself," muttered Elizabeth. The Beadle paraded himself onto the stage, taking out his whistle. "The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner. Gentleman, ready?" Pirelli smiled a cheesy smile, and purred his answer, "Ready," Sweeney on the other hand just simply whispered, "Ready." Beadle smiled to a point where his grayish yellow teeth were exposed to the world.

We're pretty sure they saw that rotten set of teeth all the way to China. He pulled out his whistle and blew into it. Sweeney took his sweet time getting ready to shave the man's face as Pirelli sharpened his razor, nicking Toby in the hand about ten times with his smile never leaving him. _"Now signorini, signori  
we mix-a da lather, but first-a you gather around signorini, signori you looking a man who had-a da glory to shave-a da Pope! Mister Sweeney, whoever_ _I beg-a da pardon_, _you probably say-a it was only a cardinal. Nope! It was-a da Pope! _Toby showed to the crowd a picture…or more of a excellent drawing of the Pope saying 'Thanks for da shave' underneath the picture. Pirelli then continued to sing. _"To shave-a da face. To cut-a da hair. Require da grace. Require da flair. For if-a you slip, you nick the skin, you clip-a da chin, you rip-a the lip a bit beyond-a repair. To shave-a da face, or even a part without it-a smart. Require da heart; Not just-a da flash. It take-a panache. It take-a da passion for the art. To shave-a da face. To trim-a da beard. To make-a da bristle clean like a whistle. This is from early infancy the talent give to me by God." _He took a moment of his time to make the sign of the cross with his razor in hand. _"It take-a da skill. It take-a da brains. It take-a da will to take-a da pains. It take-a da pace. It take-a da grrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace."_ Sweeney then applied the lather to his patron's face and in four slick motions; he had the man's face as clean as the Beadle's whistle. "The winner is Todd!" exclaimed the Beadle. The crowd applauded to his great skill with the razor. Pirelli was stunned and angry at all of this, but no one cared really.

Mrs. Lovett smirked; oh, she was so proud of her love. Elizabeth on the other hand, while she was happy for her friend for winning, she was very much more grateful that she didn't have to travel with Pirelli for the rest of her life as his bitch. He smirked at Pirelli, picking up his tools. Pirelli strode slowly toward him, his humiliation in his eyes, and arrogance in his air. "Sir, I bow to a skill far greater than my own." He bowed his head. Without looking at him, Sweeney simply demanded, "The five pound." He held his hand up, making a finger motion as to say 'fork over the money'. Pirelli handed the money over reluctantly from his purse. "May the good Lord smile on you," he said smugly. "Until we meet again." He turned to Toby, and took his anger out on him. "Come, boy. Come!" he swatted the poor child across the face and kicked him into the tent. He smiled to the public, then, screaming in Italian, continued to beat up the boy. Mrs. Lovett, who had always loved children from the start, turned to Sweeney. "I suppose it's just me gentle heart, but I do hate to see a boy treated like that."

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had left the two when she saw a small family close by the toffee shop. There stood a father, happy as can be with his pregnant wife and two young boys who looked about five and three and a girl about fifteen. That was the life she had always dreamed about. He never came home, she thought. All she could do was stand there and look at the perfect picture with envy. She turned to see Sweeney chatting with the Beadle. At the moment, she honestly wanted to take the pistol she had hidden in her skirts and prove to Sweeney that she was telling the truth about her being able to handle a pistol.

Who does he think he is? Adding me as part of the prize to his stupid bet! She hated the fact that women were the lower in society. She had always dreamed of the day she would finally pack up her bags and leave London for good. She had lived in that flat for years, since she left Derbyshire for London when she was about sixteen, Christine, Evey, Lucy, and Nellie with her. Of course, Nellie was in an arranged marriage to Albert at the time…he was so good looking at the time too, until he started eating too much, that is. Working as a seamstress for a while was excellent. She remembered meeting Benjamin Barker in the park a years ago, when she was at the fountain getting some water for a vase of flowers she had. (A/N: There is a reference from our fave movie, _Atonement) _

_Seventeen year old Elizabeth had just gone to the park with an extravagant arrangement of flowers she had gotten from the market that day. In her hands she held a vase that had been passed down from her family for generations. She wore a light white dress made of muslin, since it was hot that day, she had decided to wear a light dress as such, just as long as she didn't get drenched or anything like that. Her hair was down today, mostly because that was the way she liked it, that and the sun would brighten the highlights of her hair. She came to an old secluded side of the park that no one went to, due to the legends of a man with scissors for hands had lurked there. (lol) _

_She didn't care, it was quiet, and not to mention the beautiful fountain of Poseidon and his mer-people draped with green vines made it more dramatic. While she didn't know much about art, she was enthralled by the dramatization the vines had added to the sculpture. It was while she filled up the vase nearly to the top, a man of twenty three was passing by when he saw her; this young girl was sitting by the fountain, filling up a vase. She took it out of the water, when he noticed the puzzled look on her noble features. She tried to make the flowers as though they were still wild and wanted them to look like they were natural. He smirked as she tried to arrange them in a certain way, but she was cute as a little girl. Why not go talk to her? He fixed his light brown jacket and walked to the girl. "Excuse me," she looked up to find a pair of beautiful brown eyes boring into her own hazel eyes. "I was wondering if you needed help with that vase, Miss." The man looked so familiar, as if she had seen him before_

"_Oh no," she said considering that she hated it when it came to people helping her out sometimes. She had lived in London for a year now, with a good business going on, she was too independent that it went to her head sometimes, "I'm quite alright, as you can see, good sir, so I believe that there is no point in helping me, but thank you for the offer." She was about to leave when the vase nearly slipped out of her hands. The man caught it quickly, so did she; her hand had a tight grasp on the handle. They both held it tightly in their hands. "Please let me help you out, Miss."_

"_Sir, as I've told you before, I am perfectly fine, now if you will just let go," She pulled it out of his hand, the price for that was that her part of the vase not only broke off but had been flung into the fountain. The shocked look of her face made him snigger a bit, but anger flew into her bright eyes. "You idiot…You realize that is the most valuable thing I own?!" This only made him laugh. "Not anymore, it isn't." She gave his a look and before she even realized what she was doing, Elizabeth unzipped the back of her dress until she was in nothing but her slip. She lowered herself into the fountain where she spent a moment or so looking for the damned broken vase. The water wasn't exactly welcoming either; it felt as though she had dived into a mountain of snow. She found it a second later. Gently grasping it, she used her arms to pull herself out, then standing on top of the fountain's ledge. There she saw the man looking at her oddly. _

_She looked down, causing her face to go cherry red. "Oh God," she whispered embarrassed. She grasped her gown, quickly pulling it back on as well as her worn leather boots. "I'm so sorry you had to see that sir," she said, knowing that it was an improper thing to do, especially since she had done so in public. The man just smiled warmly at her, taking off his jacket and placing it on her shoulders. "It's no trouble, milady, you didn't intend to try anything rash but to get a piece of broken ceramic. Would you mind if I walked you home? The last thing I need is to feel guilty for a pretty young one such as you getting sick due to my stupidity." Elizabeth giggled at his good natured joke. "And to whom," she asked, "am I being acquaintance?" He smiled his warm smile again, "My name is Benjamin Barker, and you Miss…?"_

"_Elizabeth Smith, are you new to London?"_

"_No actually, I've lived here my whole life, just above Nellie Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium down on Fleet Street, I am a barber there." That was why he was familiar, he was her neighbor. "Fleet Street, you say? I live right next to you, I believe then." He smiled, what he never told her was that he knew, her and those three other girls had moved into the adjacent flats a year before and had always smiled at them. "So tell me what brings you to England Miss Smith." That was the start of their friendship. _

"Elizabeth," said the same voice from her day dream, she looked to find Sweeney Todd there behind her as well as Mrs. Lovett. "Yes?" she asked. Again, with no emotion in his voice or facial contours, he focused his black eyes into her hazel ones, "I'm sorry for betting you, I only meant to arouse his arrogance. When I saw him look at you honestly, I knew you felt uncomfortable."

"Thank you," she whispered to him as she started to walk away back to her flat. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett followed behind her, thinking about giving the Judge and Beadle the closet shave that they would ever know. As they got back, Elizabeth resided to her work for the rest of the day, Mrs. Patterson always had stains on her dresses from either watching over her kids or having way too many of Mrs. Mooney's pies. She continued rubbing the stains with her own special formula to gaze at the vase, while it was fixed; you could still see the glue marks that Benjamin had left when he repaired it for her, kind of like a welcome to the neighborhood gift. She smiled at the memory playing in her mind and continued her work.


	4. Chapter 4

Do we really need to go over this

_She was walking down a darkened hallway with these figures in Satanic looking robes. Where am I, she thought to herself as the hallway started to turn red all of a sudden. She tried to grasp onto her gown but found out she was in the nude. She ran a hand through her hair and started to run as quickly as she could. It seemed endless, like she was just going around in circles continuously. "Help!" she screamed, "Somebody please help!" There wasn't a voice to answer her. She could hear the screams of many poor souls from where she was running, which she wasn't sure was where. She kept running until she saw a ray of pure white light. Having nowhere else to go, she ran into the light, only to find herself in a dark cell. _

_She could tell it was a cell just by the way the men in the cell were agonizing. She was about to cover herself the best way she could when she found herself in a pure white dress with a tight white corset on her upper part of the dress. It had no straps what so ever. Her medium light brown hair was down and scrunched up. Making her way to the back of the cell, she had no idea why she was going back there, she heard sobs. Sobs of a desperate man, in the dark, she saw his eyes, those sad, beautiful brown eyes from before. _

_There was no ghostly white streak, or crazy black hair, just a simple, loving man known as… "Mr. Barker," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her, but nothing was said. It was then that a large burly man hoisted him up by the color. Benjamin was the only one to see her and he was forced to the wall, where the man took out a whip. "Don't!" cried she as the man held the whip back. "Please, not him, he's done no wrong! Look, sir, take me!" She cried as she heard Benjamin's cries of pain. "Stop it!" she fell to her knees as she continued to watch her friend suffer. _

_It seemed like ages when the man finally stopped. "That," he said to Ben as he wounded up the whip, "Wos fer spillin' tha' cup o' tea in the kitchen this mornin'," The man, while walking off with a large smirk, left him to bleed. Benjamin looked up to see her still there. He couldn't say anything, but she knelt down before him, feeling the blood in her hands. "Benjamin." He looked up to see her. Right before her eyes, she saw him transform in Sweeney Todd, holding the razor in his hand. He forced her against the wall, looking into her eyes, "Forget what you've seen," The white light came out of no where and the next thing she felt was a razor being sliced across her throat. _

Evey woke up in a cold sweat. She saw him suffer. Instinctively, her hand went up to her neck to check for blood. "Thank god, it was only a dream." She scrambled out from her bed, slipped her robe over her grey nightgown, which hugged her figure quite nicely. She lit a candle and followed her way into Susanna's room where she saw her daughter peacefully asleep. She smiled slightly, sighing out of relief; she checked the front door to make sure it was locked, which was highly pointless, considering the fact that she would check it about three times before she fell asleep for the night. She went to the counter of her small kitchen, pouring her a tot of gin. Usually, she wouldn't drink, but this was a case after a nightmare like that, you need something to calm you down quickly. She sighed again, looking out the window and then to the clock. It was three in the morning. My god, I should get back to sleep, she thought tiredly as she yawned for the fifth time that morning. She thought about it again, but before she could think of so much as moving to her bedroom, she had fallen asleep on the tabletop.

Susanna awoke to spy another dull day. She rolled her eyes, glaring at the time; it was about seven thirty in the morning. She was usually up at around six or five, never seven. Still early enough to get me some breakfast, she thought as she got her nightgown off and into her panties, corset, and a dark brown dress for the day. She tied her hair up into a horsetail, making her way into the small kitchenette. She saw her mother asleep on the tabletop. Weird, she thought as she picked up a small bucket, filled it with water, pouring it onto her mother's head. "JESUS CHRIST!" Evey jumped out of her skin, it's safe to say that she hated cold water like that with a pure passion. "Mum, care to tell me as to why you are asleep on the tabletop?" What could she say? Tell her that she had a dream about Mr. Todd killing her? No, that wasn't what a young woman was supposed to know, it would just make her fear someone she barely knew. "I just had a nightmare, dear. But besides that, I thought you were old enough to understand that it is highly rude to dump a bucket of water on someone while they were asleep."

"I'm sorry, Mum, but you are about the deepest sleeper I've ever known."

"I'm fully aware of that, but for your punishment, it is your responsibility to mop up the mess you made." Susanna rolled her eyes. She went to the corner where the mop was, and started to clean up. She looked out the window; it wasn't raining outside, but it was cloudy like always. There, she saw Mrs. Lovett forcing a poor beggar woman out of the premise. "Great, another prissy to deal with this morning," she went to the shelf, where she took out four shillings, covered her head with a worn bonnet, making her way to the beggar woman, along with a bit of ale and a pie for her. "Excuse me," she asked quietly. The beggar looked at her and gave her a toothy smile, with a glint of insanity in her eyes. "Alms, for a poor soul?" she asked. Susanna cringed. My God, I wish my nose didn't work. The beggar woman's breath smelled like that of a dead skunk. "I've a pie, some ale, and four shilling, ma'am." The beggar took it gratefully, chewing as quickly as she could. "Ma'am, you might want to slow down a bit, you'll get a gut ache if you eat that too fast." The beggar looked at her but said nothing, doing as she kindly suggested. She looked under her moth eaten bonnet, recognizing her immediately. "Lucy?" she whispered. "Do I know you, Miss?"

"Um…no, I'm the daughter of Evey Hanson, my name is Susanna Miller."

"Evey! 'Ow is she, dearie?"

"She's good. I know you don't remember me, but from what my Mum's told me about you, I can tell that you're still the same person you were along time ago. Come home, Lucy. Mum misses you. Aunt Lizzy misses you, so does Aunt Christy. And Uncle Erik too," Dare she tell her that her husband had returned home. For a moment, she saw sadness in Lucy's eyes. "I can't come home dear…I should warn you, girl, there's evil about that hell, containing she with no pity in her heart, that witch!" Susanna looked at her sadly, "You'd rather live on the streets, huh?"

"Yes dear, yes. I drank that stuff, now I can't remember too much now….alms! Alms!" She walked away, completely forgetting the conversation she had with her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Barker." Susanna walked the other direction, her feet leading her to Judge Turpin's home. She saw Johanna, looking outside her window sadly again. Johanna and she were closer when they were young, but the last time they ever played together was when she was six and she was five. She could see the tears in her eyes. I must visit her, she thought as she walked across the street, knocking on the door. A butler answered the door, beaming at her slightly. "Hello, Ms. Susanna, it's been a long time."

"I know, Charles. Is Johanna home?"

"Yes, dear, up the stairs and to the right."

"Thank you." While Turpin was pompous ass, he had good taste in furniture, and décor. There she eyed the golden statues, the blood red tapestries, the spectacular arts works, all of which he had either stolen or had paid a hefty price for the works. That's what she thought anyway. She walked up the winding steps to her old friend's room. Nothing in the Turpin household had changed much in the last ten years, with the exception that the Judge and Beadle weren't hovering over her shoulders like they had always done when she would go and play with Johanna. Her mother never knew that she was actually friends with Johanna, knowing that it would cause the poor lady to do something rash like that. The last thing we need right now is to have more people shipped off to Australia, she thought bitterly. She came to the door to the room, quietly rapping it. "Who is it?" asked a sweet, sad voice.

"Johanna, it's me, Susanna Miller. I was wondering if I could come in." The door opened quickly at that, and Johanna, who was in a revealing scarlet dress with so much sadness in her eyes, hugged her friend around the neck. "Oh god, Susanna, thank God you've come!" She pulled her in, locking the door. She offered her a seat, pouring her some tea. "I've not seen you for so long. Why have you not visited me?" How could she say that the Judge told her about what happens when little girls disobey their elders? She closed her eyes, the memory penetrating her soul. "It was years ago, during one of the last times I was here…"

_She was five when she had wondered into his study, overhearing the Beadle and Judge talking about a lady named Lucy Barker. "She's in Bedlam with the rest, no point in worrying what happens to her now, my lord," said the Beadle. The Judge swallowed down his stiff drink, his eyes black as coal. "I suppose you're right, my friend. It's a shame though, such a pretty thing she was. Not my fault she was like that. If anything, as of lately, I noticed one Miss Elizabeth Smith." Why was he talking about her 'Aunt'? "Miss Smith? You mean Benjamin Barker's lady friend? M' lord, y'know she's engaged to a one William Turner,"_

"_Was__, is the correct term. The foolish son of the blacksmith hadn't the money to marry the girl. He became an assistant to this businessman only four years before. On his way to South America, about a month after barker was transported, he died in a storm, washed up on an island in the Caribbean with the Captain remembering his limp body; I see no trouble at all. " The Beadle smiled wickedly as Turpin turned his back to him, looking at the window. "Hopefully, the rumors of her…" he couldn't think of a word at the moment, "… feistiness will be proven once I make her succumb to my...power." he smirked as Beadle chuckled a bit. The Judge turned to find little Susanna just standing there with shock in her eyes. Turpin looked at her, his eyes with no emotion. There was a slight confusion in his eyes until she saw the anger flow into them. "And what pray tell, are you doing here, Young Miller?" he asked coldly. _

_"I–" She felt her world go cold and black when she felt herself being pinned to the wall where she smelt Turpin's rotten breath. "I best think that a young girl such as you should know better than to eves drop on her elders. I wonder how your mother would feel if something…tragic had happened to you." __**(A/N: Sorry about this, but something like raping a child seems to fit Turpin's personality. Nothing too graphic, we promise) **__She felt him touch her in places that weren't supposed to be touched by him. He had started to lick her skin with his disgusting tongue. He touched her chest, squeezing it hard, making her wince in pain. He unzipped his pants, making her touch his groin. "No," she whispered quietly. As he moaned, she tried to retract her hand away, but his grip was too strong. He forced her out of her dress and went into her. She screamed in pure pain and fear as he kept going in and out. It ended about an hour later. When he smirked at her, forcing her back into her soiled dress, she started to cry out of pain, sorrow, and confusion "Now remember to respect your elders, you ungrateful brat! The next time I see you by my study, I'll kidnap you and your mother. I'll kill you with my bare hands in front of her so she can hear you scream, and then I'll kill her after I bed her. Now get out!" She ran away, tears in her eyes back to the shop._

"…and that's why I never came back. My mother went for the doctor the moment I got home. He poked and prodded my body until he found the results. We almost thought that I was barren, by the good Lord's saving grace, I wasn't after that." Johanna's grey eyes were wide with shock. How could he have done something like that to her only friend? Johanna looked down, in shame of what the bastard had done. Not to mention that he was wonton about the opposite sex so much, it sickened them both. "Susanna, I'm so sorry for what he has done to you."

"You needn't apologize; you didn't do anything. What more can he do to me? So what,"

"Does it not bother you?" Susanna looked down. "It does everyday." Johanna hugged her friend tightly. "He does the same thing to me."

"What?"

"He touches me…kisses me…looks at me like I'm a whore." Johanna' eye started to well with tears. Poor thing, she was being degraded like she had been. "Don't worry; we'll get you out of here someday. You can live with Mum and me; I've always wanted a sister." Johanna thought about the boy from the other day. His sweet, caring brown eyes and that beautiful smile, made her cheeks blush immediately. "Are you blushing?"

"No, no it's just hot in here."

"It's the middle of the autumn, Johanna. Does it have anything to do with boys?"

"Yes. I don't know his name, but I felt so…warm and happy to see him. I saw compassion in his eyes. He was handsome, no beautiful. His hair was a short, light brown, I heard him talking to the Judge in his study, something about him being a sailor. He didn't gander at me, but the Judge accused him. I wanted to help him, but the fear of my master took over me. He wants to help me; I saw it in his eyes. I can't get him out of my mind." Susanna smiled at this. "Looks like someone has her first crush," she smiled.

"I guess you could call it that. I don't know where he is right now, or even his name, but I know he'll come for me." **(This song is 'Somewhere' by Within Temptation)**

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure,  
You're always in my heart_

"Johanna, you don't even know him all too well, and by that I mean you barely know him." Johanna smiled. "I don't know, there's this weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide the last few days, but I hope he can come and save me from this hell, Susanna."

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are

"You're willing to search for someone you don't know all too well. But I will say that this has to be the best thing that's ever happened to you." Susanna sipped her tea, happy for her friend, wanting to tell her that she knew the sailor who wanted to help her… and that her real father was alive, but that was the last thing she needed to know right now, honestly. "It's the most I've hoped for since I've lost my faith in my real family ever coming to find me and take me away from here. When I leave this place, I will go find them, with my sailor at my side as well as you."

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

Susanna smiled. This was the happiest she had seen Johanna, and being the closet thing she had for a sister, she was willing to help her and Anthony, who was like a brother to her, get together and leave this place for good. She then started to sing with her.

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes, need to know_

Johanna looked at the clock, fear coming into her eyes, it was nearly eleven, and it was Sunday. The Judge usually returned from the Old Bailey early on Sundays! "Oh God, you've got to go! If Judge Turpin finds you, he'll make the both of us pay! The last thing I need is for you to be raped again. Farewell, my friend." Susanna headed for the door quickly, turning to her with a gleam of hope in her eye. "What is it?"

"I know the name of the sailor. His name is Anthony Dalton; he is my friend and neighbor. I'll tell him that you wish to see him outside your window on Tuesday, when the Judge is out. He's usually in his study most of the day right?"

"Yes."

"Don't you worry, Johanna, you'll be free from this hell, I promise you." She rushed out the door quickly. She saw her friend run down the streets, with a content, happy look upon her face for the first time in years.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul _

"Anthony, I don't want you going back there." Christine was honestly at the end of her rope, her son was willing to be beaten again just so he could help a poor girl he never really knew. Antony rolled his eyes; his mother had to learn to let go, and let him live on the edge a little bit at least! "Mum," he kissed her cheek gently. "I have to do this. She's so lonely and beautiful too. I can't let Turpin hold her back like this anymore."

She smiled at her son, he had sailed the world with his father, seeing all the places that he had told his mother dozens of times in the last three years. She wanted him to be the enthusiastic little boy he used to be, not the love-struck teenager he was turning into before her very eyes. "I know. It's hard for a mother to see her son grow up, Anthony. You don't know what Judge Turpin is like. He has destroyed many people's lives, including an old friend of your father and Mr. Todd."

"The barber and his wife,"  
"After the man, Benjamin Barker, was sent to Australia, the Judge…the Judge was lusting for his wife, and he invited her to his house one night. We were living in Paris with your grandmother that year, you were only three at the time, Evey and her family was living in New York, and Elizabeth was out with Will living in Berlin. The Beadle came and escorted her to his mansion. When she got there, apparently, as she had written to me, there was this masquerade being held there (old Turpin was famous for his extravagant parties) she wondered about for three hours, drinking glass after glass of champagne. He hid in the crowd, watching her the whole time, as a lion would do with its prey. She sat down for a bit because she was half way to drunkenness, he then, in front of the whole party, raped her. They were all drunk, and thinking that she was a daft whore, they scorned her by laughing. She was never the same after that. The moment I had gotten Mrs. Lovett's letter, I cried for days, especially when I read that the poor thing took the poison. She told us that she died. Hugo then died two years later, after being attacked by a gang, Evey moved back here about a year later, you were six at the time, Susanna was only five. We returned about a month after your grandmother passed on, rest her soul, and as you know, Elizabeth and Will were trying to save money to get married. For ten, fifteen years, I've lost track, we had the strangest hope that Lucy was alive. Now, what I am about to tell you is very personal, this information must not leave this flat,"

"Of course, Mum."

"On Monday, when you and your father returned to London, Evey, Elizabeth, and I found Lucy. She is now an old crazed beggar woman, the same one who…flirted with you, actually. The poison she took left her weak in the head, Mrs. Lovett knew all along, she told us that she was bedridden for months. After they took Johanna, Lucy was sent to Bedlam instead of a hospital, where she remained there for ten years until, some how, she escaped. Poor thing…that is what happened. That is why I don't want you to get too caught up in this. Turpin is a man of power. He ruined one man's life with a snap of his finger, he could do so much more that have the Beadle whip you. You are my son, I'll have no such thing happen to you!" Anthony saw his mother's body shake with suppressed sobs. He came to the woman and held close to her like he did when he was young. "Mum, I won't let anything happen. She needs someone to help her, free her from that cage. I have to do this, Da supports me all the way with this. I can have Aunt Lizzy help, or even Aunt Evey, I know she was close to Lucy."  
"Your father is an optimistic man. But I don't understand him sometimes; when I met him in France, he barely spoke the language. His mother could speak it perfectly, but he was just a stubborn Irish man who was too prideful to learn. Then again, I didn't know it all to well either, just the same amount of phrases he knew." He kissed his mother on the cheek again with a hopeful smile, "I won't let you down." Christine felt the tears in her eyes well. "I know, I am proud of you. Just be careful, Anthony, be careful." A knock came at the door and Christine found Susanna, gasping for air, as though she had been running straight to here. "What's happened dear?" Susanna smiled at Christine, "Good day, Aunt Christy, may I have a word with Anthony?"

"Yes, of course, come in love, I'll fix you a nice spot of tea." She led Susanna into the small kitchenette, offering Anthony a cup. Christine got a simple grey shawl and draped in around her sheer blouse over a white undershirt, with an emerald green hoop skirt. Her curly hair was tied back with a black ribbon, making her look like she wasn't thirty four. "I'm going off to see how Elizabeth is doing, and to the market with Evey, Erik should be home soon, so don't panic if the door randomly opens." She kissed Anthony on top of the head, and hugged Susanna. When she was gone, Susanna turned to her friend, with a gallant twinkle in her brown eyes. "I know that look, Susanna, what've you been up to?"

"I've a plan, you promise to keep this quiet?" He shook his head. I'm just a book of secrets aren't I? he thought as he sipped more of his tea. "Well, I'm friends with the one called Johanna." Anthony's eye grew wide with hope, happiness, and surprise. "How long?"

"Since Mum and me moved back to London. But that's beside the point; I told her that while the Judge is out, you'll pay a visit to her window. Now I've got a plan…" Anthony leaned in to listen to her plan. This was bound to work.

Sweeney looked out the window. There they were, the filth of the world, walking the streets like nothing was wrong. "They all deserve to die." It had been over three days since the whole competition. He hadn't spoken to anyone since then. He had only his thoughts about revenge, Lucy, and Johanna. It was Tuesday, he had been back in London for a week and a day, and he felt like he would strangle something if he didn't see the Beadle walk through the door soon. He heard a knock at the door and an obnoxious call of "Mista' T! Mista' T! I've got a present for ya!"

He opened it to find a struggling Mrs. Lovett with Elizabeth helping her out with a large chair. He was familiar with the chair. It had belonged to that fat ass, Albert. It looked more like a throne than anything else with the velvet red cushions and the lions on the arm rests. They placed it down. Elizabeth, who wasn't used to carrying heavy chairs, was about to sit down when Mrs. Lovett 'accidentally' pushed her out of the way. "Sorry dearie, I need to rest me poor bones." She smiled a forced sweet smile, sitting herself on the trunk. Sweeney looked out the window with a sullen look on his face. "It's not much of a chair, but it'll do for now. It was me poor Albert's. Sit on it all day 'e did, when 'is leg gave out with the gout."

He could've cared less about the late Albert Lovett. "Why doesn't the Beadle come? '…before the week's out' that's what he said." Nellie looked up at him with a semi compassionate look, "And who says the week is out? It's only Tuesday." That didn't help anyone out. He turned to the broken mirror. He saw Elizabeth just sitting there, by herself. "What are you thinking about today, Elizabeth?" She didn't answer too quickly. She shrugged her shoulders. Not like the Elizabeth he knew, when he was Benjamin, she was a chatterbox to an extent. "Nothing. Just tired."

"You're lying to me." She turned to look at him with a sigh. "If you want a better answer fine then, I don't feel like sharing." He was satisfied with her answer. He always loved her sharp tongue; it showed him that she was quite the independent girl. He didn't show an impressed look though; the frown was forever imprinted on him. Mrs. Lovett walked up behind him, starting to massage his shoulders. _Easy now, hush love, hush. Don't distress yourself wot's your rush? Keep your thoughts nice and lush, wait. _She worked down on his back, feeling him tense up more. She sang into his ear, _Hush love, hush, think it through, once it bubbles, then what's to do. Watch it close. Let it brew wait. _He walked away and looked out the smaller window. Elizabeth for some reason wanted to shoot Mrs. Lovett.

Now she knew Nellie had always been a flirtatious woman, but now she was just making herself out to look like a whore–Sweeney's whore to be exact. _I've been thinkin' flowers, maybe daisies, to brighten up the room. Don't you think some flowers, pretty daisies, might relieve the gloom? Ah wait, love, wait. _Sweeney flicked out a razor, a grim look on his face. "And the Judge? When will I get to him?" He walked out the door, onto the threshold. Mrs. Lovett was getting annoyed. All he ever did was bitch about what had happened to him. "Can't you think of nothin' else. Always broodin' away on your wrongs wot happened heaven knows how many years ago!"

What a bitch, Elizabeth thought as she straightened the skirts on her black dress. It was low cut, but then again, she hadn't much to show since she was quite flat chested, so she wasn't too worried. She watched Nellie sit Sweeney into the chair, kneeling in front of him. _Slow love, slow. Time's so fast. Now goes quickly see, now its past! Soon will come. Soon will last. Wait. Don't you know, silly man? Half the fun is to plan the plan! All good things come to those who can wait. _She stood up, placing a finger on her temple as if she was thinking. _Gillyflowers, maybe, 'stead of daisies… _she turned to Elizabeth looking at her for such an answer. _I dunno though, wot do you think. _Elizabeth shrugged, "Why bother worrying about flowers? It's only the autumn."

Sweeney then swiftly moved close behind the door as to hide from whoever was running into the shop, much to his relief, it was only Anthony and Susanna. "Oh, sorry, Mrs. Lovett, Aunt Lizzy, is Mr. Todd around?" asked Susanna with the wind knocked out of her. She was a beige dress with a grey shawl on. Anthony found Mr. Todd. "Mr. Todd. There's a girl who needs my help. Such a sad girl, lonely but beautiful too and…."

"Slow down, son," he said with a fatherly tone as he sat Anthony down in the chair. "Yes, I'm sorry. This girl has a guardian who keeps her locked away, but then this morning she dropped this," he held up a brass key to show the two. Susanna then said, "Surely a sign that Johanna wants us to help her. That's her name, Johanna." Anthony finished what she was about to say, "And Turpin is her guardian, He's a judge of some sort. "Once he goes to court, I'm going to skip into the house…"

"With me as the look out," quipped Susanna, Anthony smiled at her, "And beg her to come away with me tonight!" Mrs. Lovett looked on at them and smiled, "Oh this is very romantic."

"Yes, but the thing is Mum isn't too hyped up for the idea now, since she fears Turpin, and Aunt Evey wishes us the best of luck, and we can't keep her in my parent's flat, nor can we hide her in the Hanson's flat or yours, Aunt Elizabeth, and we need somewhere safe to bring her until I've called a coach to take us away, Susanna's already thinking of a story to tell the Judge when he does go search for her, we'll be safe. If I can only keep her here for an hour or two, I'd be forever in your debt."

Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney, not sure whether they should get caught up with this. "Bring her here, love," said Elizabeth quietly. "Thank you Aunt Elizabeth. Mr. Todd?" He only nodded in agreement. "Thank you, thank you!" He shook his hand with all the energy he had in him. Like they did when they were youths creating mayhem, the two teenagers ran out the door, with their plans inset for action. "Well who would've thought?" asked Mrs. Lovett, "the fates seem to be in your good favor after all theses years. Just think; you'll have her back before the day is out."

"What about him?"

"Well…" Elizabeth gave her a glare of pure rage that sent chills down Nellie's spine, "You will do no such thing! As long as he is my godson, you will not suggest such a thing. It is alright that he is fond of the girl. And I thought you knew Christine by now; she isn't ready to let go of him just yet. I swear Nellie, if you ever suggest such a gruesome thought as that again, you'll rue the day you were born." Nellie left the room, not wanting to have Sweeney see her so scared. Elizabeth was about to leave herself when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Sweeney lead her to the chair. He went behind her, massaging her tense shoulders. He placed his lips to her ears, whispering, "You're really tense, you know that, love. You need to relax." It was more of a command than a suggestion. She felt his hot breath on her ear, making her a little nervous. She tensed up more, making Sweeney's brow furrow. "Something wrong, love?" Elizabeth looked at him; she could see a twinkle of Benjamin there. "I've been thinking is all,"  
"You think too much then." Elizabeth smirked at his comment. "I do not. I've become less of a chatterbox is all," Sweeney rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face, gently massaging her shoulders. She closed her eyes, thinking about another who had done the same thing. Can't dwell on the past forever, he chose to go on that voyage, she thought. "Now, tell ol' Sweeney what's on your mind," he purred, thinking that flirting would get her thoughts out. This caused her to shift in the chair. What was he going at? Was he flirting with her when she knew he was madly in love with Lucy still? She turned to him to see something in his eyes; was that compassion in Sweeney Todd's eyes? "Do you honestly care about what goes on through my mind?" That question confused him. Did he honestly care what was going on with her? _You do care, Sweeney. Just because I'm dead, that doesn't mean her, Christine, Evey, and Susanna have to be the ones you take your anger out on you. _You may be dead, but that doesn't mean you have the right to haunt me. _I am you, Mr. Todd, we are the same, you just became bitter. _I. Do. Not. Care! _You do care! Now at least try to be your former self for her, she's scared enough as it is! _After a moment of battling with his inner demons, he turned to Elizabeth. "Yes, I do," he said monotone. She didn't believe him, but since Benjamin wasn't coming back any time soon, she sighed, looking at him. "If you must know, it's Will." He knew it. The moment she had met Will, she had fallen for him immediately. "Ah, so it is William you've been thinking about the last few days."

"No…the last fifteen years, I've been thinking of him and what things could've been. I miss him. I miss everything about him. Washed up on an island in the Caribbean, the Captain and a few other crew members were the only ones who survived. Even though he is gone, I still wear this." She held up her hand to show him the small white string that was around her finger. "I've never taken it off. And I never will!" She stood up and looked outside. It was raining again, and she liked it. She felt the silent tears fall upon her face. Sweeney came up behind her, embracing her in a tight hug. He felt the tears on his vest. That was the only thing his former self told him to do, otherwise he had no idea what else to do to comfort her. He remembered the day she became sick, how he started rubbing her back to soothe her the best way he could when she was emptying the contents of her stomach. He started doing that, and he noticed that she started to calm down slowly. He held her close, not wanting to let her go. He gently tipped her head to look into his eyes, kissing the top of her forehead like he had always done for the time they had known each other. "Come, you best get back to your flat, you need to just read a book and calm down," he said with no real emotion. She nodded, and started walking back to her flat. It was there she picked up her other book, _Jane Eyre, _and started drifting into another world.

Christine made her way to her flat when she heard a razor clink to the ground. She saw Sweeney trying to wrap his hand with a handkerchief; the razor had slipped out of his hands, causing it to slice his hand a bit. She smiled wearily, making her way to the door. She felt a shoulder on her all of a sudden, much to her relief, it was only Erik. "My God, Erik, you scared me." (A/N: BTW, just picture Gerard Butler for the Erik character,) The Irishman smiled at her, kissing her hard on the lips, "Sorry, dear, I was just goin' by 'ta visit Sweeney, ya know." She explained to him that the poor guy had cut himself and that he needed some help. "I pretty sure you can do that, love."

Erik kissed her cheek gently, knocking on the door. "Come in," said Sweeney's infamous monotoned voice. The two entered the barber shop, where Erik patted Sweeney on the back like he had always done with Benjamin. "So laddy, how's life been treatn' ya?" Sweeney cracked a tiny smile. He enjoyed the fact that Erik was still the same person, warm, light hearted, and very much an Irishman with all the songs he and Hugo would sing when they were playing cards or something. Christine looked at his hand she gently walked up to him, pushing her brown curls out of her face. She knelt down to tie the handkerchief on his hand. "What did you do to get that cut?" she asked almost as quietly as Elizabeth. "It slipped out of me hand," was his answer. She curtly nodded at this, wanting to slap him for the bullshit answer. "It didn't slip out of your hand, Mr. Todd," seethed Christine; she was honestly starting to hate the man for his attitude. "Why don't you tell me the truth, that you cut yourself?" Sweeney honestly, was hurt by what Christine had said to him. How dare she call me a liar? He looked at her, his eyes were slits of anger. "Christine," Erik intervened, "Tha' man isn't a liar! What's gotten into ya, girly?" He could tell though, his wife was angry at the fact that he had threatened Elizabeth's life. Erik turned to Sweeney, "Sorry 'bout that, mate, she's just been a lil' crazy these days. Anthony's home and he's so focus on the lass he's tryin' ta save, the poor woman's just scared out of her wits."

"Erik! It's not about that! You are such fool!" She turned to Sweeney, "And you, thinking you're so high and mighty with those damned razors of yours, what is your problem? You pulled one of those, last I bloody checked, on someone who we both care for! It's one thing to plan on doing such to the Judge and Beadle because they both bloody deserve it, but pulling it out on a woman who did no harm you, it's sick! You're bloody sick. I'm surprised she's actually forgiven you. For God's sake, you're thirty eight; you should know the difference between right and wrong! I thought you knew that when you were twenty three! But I guess these days, we have to tell a grown man what's the right thing and the wrong thing to do!" There was a silence. "Are you through?" Sweeney was getting bored with this. "Yes," said she, "yes I am through, but I refuse to let you swing your razors about on me, Evey, Elizabeth, Anthony, Erik, or Susanna. But by all means, do what you want with Nellie; we're not on speaking terms." Sweeney found it hard to believe that they were once good friends. "Does everyone hate that woman?" asked Erik with wide eyes, his sweet little Christine never had out burst like that to anyone she cared about.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Todd, but I had to speak my mind." Sweeney didn't answer, but nodded as a way of showing her that she was forgiven, he was looking out the window, and Erik looked out with him, "Oi, now, what the bloody hell is that pain in the arse doin' here?" He was referring to Pirelli and his little assistant, who were heading up the stairs. "Keep the boy downstairs," was all Sweeney said before the two left him to do his bidding.

A/N: Yes, we are sorry the ending of this chapter sucks, but we have to get going to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Knowing that this encounter with Adolfo Pirelli was going to turn out bloody (no pun intended), the two left without a protest. At the same time, Mrs. Lovett was making her way out of her shop, when she saw Pirelli, taking it from there. "Wot can I do for you, Signor?" Pirelli smiled wolfishly, kissing her hand. "Signora is Mr. Todd at home?" he asked.

"Mr. Todd is right upstairs, first door on the right." She looked down at poor Toby, whose eye showed all the sadness and hunger of the world. Now, while Mrs. Lovett could be a total and complete bitch sometimes, she always had a soft spot for children. "Awwww, look at it." She turned to Pirelli, giving him a flirtatious look in her eyes. "You wouldn't mind if I give him a nice, juicy meat pie, would ya?"

"Si, si, si, what ever you want," said Pirelli in a bored tone. As he made his way up the steps, Pirelli spotted the Daltons. He _hated_ Erik Dalton for many a reason. First of all, he had tried to court Christine while he was living in France as an apprentice to a very well known barber. He met her about a month after the Vicomte de Chaney had left her for a chorus girl in the Opera, where she was a singer at the time, and felt an immediate attraction to her. From the moment he saw her, singing the role of Marguerite in _Faust,_ he simply _had _to have her. And the plan had almost worked, but since he only wanted to bed her, and dump her if she couldn't bare him a son, she met Erik Dalton one day by the seashore in Perros.

_The wind had taken her new scarf, throwing it into the sea. She had almost dived into the sea for the aspiration to get the scarf back, but she held her arms out, sad that she would never see the scarf again. That was until a handsome, burly man had dived into the sea, saving the scarf from the currents. He swam to her, as Pirelli watched this, his blood boiled. He smiled a sweet, shy smile at her, his teeth flashing in the sun light of that day. "Now, why would a pretty lil' lass such as yourself be denied of a scarf that is just as lovely as said lass?" Christine smiled. It was very rare to find a gentleman who would go save a scarf for a woman he hardly knew. "Thank you," she said with the same type of smile, "It's very rare to find someone save a scarf for no real reason. I guess I owe you?"_

"_Nah, lassie, ye can tell me your name, and I'd be forever content," he kissed her hand afterwards, making her blush to a point where her pale skin became pinker, it almost stood out from her white sun dress. "Oh, it's Christine, Christine Daae," __**(A/N: Couldn't think of a better maiden name.) **__"Of Swedish decent, are we?"_

"_Yes, but I'm from London, I came here only a few months ago, how long have you been here, Mr.…"_

"_Dalton, Erik Dalton, at yer service. Been living in and out of Paris for a few years now. Me mum lives by the Opera, I believe I've seen you perform in__** Faust**__, have I not?"_

_Christine nodded, "Yes sir, you have. I've always loved to sing, but I never expected to be singing at the __Palais Garnier, I just lucked out. But most of the time, I wish I could go back to my humble flat on Fleet Street."_

"_Well, lass, I've been thinking of going back to London meself. I'm a sailor, on the good ship, __**Bountiful **__out of Plymoth…maybe ye'd like to come with me?" Christine's eyes then turned back to Adolfo, his eyes fuled with anger. "I can't," she whispered sadly, "I am being courted by Adfolfo Pirelli, he's an apprentice to the barber down the street by Notre Dame." Erik knew Pirelli all too well. He had bought a bottle of that 'miracle' eilixer a few months back so to grow a beard, but ended up smelling like an ass for a week. Begrudgingly, Erik forced a smile at Pirelli, kissed her hand, and whispered in her ear, "I hope to see you in another Opera." He then left the two 'lovers' together._

_For the past two years, behind Pirelli's back, the two had been seeing each other in their love's nest. One night, actually, when they were making love, Erik had found a bruise on Christine's shoulder. That wasn't the only place, he found three in her inner thigh, a large one on her hip, and one on her forearm. He didn't ask who was doing this to her; he knew it was Pirelli, and hated the fact that such a beautiful creature such as her sould go through a life like that. Being nineteen at the time, Erik knew that it would be risky, asking an eighteen year old girl with the potential to become the greatest diva of the age, to give up what she worked for just to leave this place to return to London. He saw her tears and tried to kiss them away. "Why do you cry?"_

"_Because I am scared," she whispered, "I'm scared that when you leave, I'll never see you again, nor will you ever see your child…" Erik was shocked at this. She was pregnant, with his child? They had been so careful, how? "Are you angry?" she asked fearfully. _

"_No, love, no. I love you with all my heart, that I'd swim across the ocean ten times to prove my point to ya." She smiled and kissed his shoulder gently. "But tonight…"_

"_Come with me."_

"_What?"_

"_Come with me, there is nothing for you here. Yes you are very reowned here now, but you are unhappy, longing for the life you once had with your four friends on Fleet Street. Love, please, I can't live without ya. We sail for the Dardanelles for the next three months or so. You can write to that Mrs. Lovett of yours, asking for your old flat back. I've a friend who lives close by, he's a barber over her shop. This life wasn't meant for ya, Christine, come with me. Please…" She agreed. They had a small wedding aboard the ship, with the captain as the soul witness. What was supposed to be a three month voyage, turned into a nine month voyage, and Anthony Alexander Dalton was born aboard the ship __**Bountiful**__._

That was why Pirelli hated him. He had taken the one thing he had truly wanted…the girl's virginity, making him the laughing stalk of Paris. He could've had more money, since she was on the verge of becoming a Prima Donna. Damn him! Damn him and his bitch! He turned to Christine, and kissed her hand. "And the Mrs. Dalton has grown-a far more-a _bella _than before." Christine rolled her eyes and started to tell him her exact opinion about him, the only one she knew how to say in French; _"Vous stupide, bâtard italien faux ! Si vous pouvez même s'appeler cela, vous idiot ! Pensez-vous que je vous veux ensuite comment vous m'avez traité ? Me battant et en utilisant m'ainsi vous pourriez obtenir mon argent ? Je vous espère putréfaction dans l'enfer vous pompeux, démon des feux de mine de l'enfer!" _(A/N: Translation: You stupid, fake Italian bastard!If you can even call yourself that, you idiot! Do you think that I want you after how you treated me? Beating me and using me so you could get my money? I hope you rot in Hell you pompous, demon from the pit fires of Hell!) Pirelli had never learned French, just enough to get him by, but by the look of things, he knew she was insulting him. Erik smirked at him, saying, "She says to kiss her blarney arse." Before he could say anything else, they walked to their flat to enjoy a light lunch.

Sweeney was casually dusting his chair when Pirelli knocked on the door. "Come in," He looked up to find the bastard there, smirking in all of his phony glory. He removed his top hat, the smirk never leaving. "Mr. Todd," he said

"Signor Pirelli."

"Call me Davey. Davey Collin's the name when its unprofessional." He turned to the chest, draping his cape and top hat upon it. "I'd like my five quid back, if you don't mind, to get me by. From here on in I'll be taking half of your earnings, share and share alike."

"Why?"

"Because you entered our little wager under false pretenses, and this is just to remind you…Mr. Benjamin Barker." He was caught off guard when his real name was said. He resumed his regular silence, with a touch of panic in his eyes

In the kitchen, the boy known as Tobias Ragg, stood there uncomfortable, not sure whether he was allowed to sit in a booth or not. "Wot are you doing? Sit down an' warm your bones, love. Tuck in, tuck in," said Mrs. Lovett kindly to the boy. He quickly sat down, pulling his hat off. "You just relax and enjoy your pie, dearie." Toby took the pie on the justed dusted off plate, not matter how bad the pie was, it was better than nothing. The bell rang and in came Evey, her eyes sunken in from her lack of sleep. "Wot's wrong wit you?" Evey grimanced at the question. She wasn't in much of the mood to answer her questions. "You've no idea," was all she could muster up.She sat down next to Toby, drinking a tall glass of rum. "Wot's it with you an' rum, an' Elizabeth with whiskey? Do I dare guess wot Christine loves to drink?"

"Last I was told, she particullary enjoys brandy, when she can swipe it from the docks."

There was a silence then. Evey just downed the rum quickly, not caring if she did look improper or not;p what was proper anyways?

The term 'proper' no longer existed in her mind… she was actually thinking that Sweeney was making sense now. You would be proud to say that this is what happened to your wife Hugo, she thought sadly as she downed more rum. "My God, Eve, you're turnin' into a bloody alcoholic."

"You think so? For a moment I thought you were confusing me with Lizzy," She hiccuped a bit from the drink. Nellie sighed and took the rum, placing it on a high shelf. "Why don't you go rest in me parlor?" Evey nodded, her walking showing off her tipiness. Nellie turned to Toby, who was half way done with his pie. "Nice to see a man with an appitite. I've always loved that in a man. Reminds me of me _dear _Albert. Liked to gorge 'imself to bloatation 'e did," she turned to the portait of Albert, eyeing it with daggers, "'E didn't 'ave your nice head of hair though," Toby stopped eating his pie, and pulled off the blonde hair to expose his cropped dark brown hair, "Well to tell the truth, ma'am, it gets awful 'ot."

Pirelli smirked; he had Sweeney right where he wanted him, all he needed was for him to agree to his terms. "You don't remember me, do ya?" Sweeney said nothing. "Then again," continued Pirelli, "why should you? I was only a lil' nip working for ya for a few weeks, sweepin' up hair." He held one of the razors in his had, the feeling of them cold in the unfamiliar hands. "But I remember these, and I remember you. I used to sit on that trunk right there, dreamin' of the day when I could become a repectable barber meself. I guess you could say you was sort of… an inspiration to me." He couldn't believe this! He was being blackmailed by a greedy little bastard! He never liked him, even when he was a kid, the reason he had fired him was because he had tried (but failed miserably) to steal one of his 'friends', not to mention his fasination with Lucy. He turned to the kettle on the stove, pretending not to listen to him. "So do we got a deal? Or do I run down the street to me ol' pal, Beadle Bamford? What do you say to that now, a-Mr. Sweeney Todd?" He started to laugh, and like the kettle on the stove, Sweeney's patience had gone. Using the hot kettle as his only weapon at the moment, he used it as a weapon against the younger man. He kept doing this, his anger seething with every blow he musterd. He kept doing this, unware that Christine had seen the whole thing. As soon as he was finished with the task of knocking out the blood dyed Pirelli, he dropped the buring kettle, his stress going to his head, he collapsed on the chair, his head pounding. Christine bustled in, looking at Pirelli cautiously.

"Is he…dead?" she asked warily kicking the body. Sweeney didn't answer her quickly, but that we mean he didn't say anything at all. Not knowing what else to do, she smacked the back of his head to get his attention. He gave her a look between anger and annoyance. "Well, do you expect me to stuff him in the trunk by myself? You're strong, you're a big boy, you can help." He wasn't in the mood for any kind of sarcasam today, if anything, he wanted someone to rub his shoulders right then and there.He grunted, got up from the chair, helping her push Pirelli's body into the cramped trunk. She used her dirty white-ish apron to mop up the blood and the water quickly, throwing that into the trunk as well.

Christine then took up the kettle, pouring a cup of tea for herself. Before she could take a drink, she quickly gave it to Sweeney, taking out a small flask of brandy, pouring the copper colored liquid into the tea. "You need it more than I do." She then left just in time to see Toby rush in the shop. "Signer, you've got an appointment…" He saw no one, but the exiting Christine, and Mr. Todd pouring himself a cup of tea (he had downed the first cup in a split second, reader). The kettle collided with the stove in a loud clank. Not looking at him, Sweeney simply stated, "Singor Pirelli has been called away. Better run after him." The boy, Toby, leaned against the chest, with a hand sticking out of the lid, unbeknownst to the boy. "No, I should stay here, or it'll be a lashing. He's a great one for the lashings." What to do? He was starting to hate the kid. Teenagers, he could handle since the ones he had dealt with so far knew not to question him or his plans, but children about this boy's age was a whole different story, he had no tolerance for since they were just so…children, they asked too many questions, they even got on Benjamin's nerves at times. "So…Mrs. Lovett gave you a meat pie, did she?" he asked with forced friendliness upon discovering the hand and cursing Christine's very name. Toby nodded. "She's a real lady,"

"That she is," he muttered with a discreet undertone of disgust. Honestly, she was always shoving her fucking cleavage in his face, it was grouss! He spied the hand, trying to think of another way to get this brat to leave. "But," he said coming toward the boy, "if I know a growing boy, there's room for more pie, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, why don't you run along downstairs and wait for your master? There be another pie in it for you I'm sure."

"No", said Toby, "I should stay here." Damn, this kid's reluctance. Why is it that they have to be so stubborn sometimes. A look of annoyance passed through his eyes quickly. What would it take to get him to leave? "Tell you what," he whispered, "why don't you tell Mrs. Lovett that I said to give you a nice big tot of gin?" he smiled a small smile, hoping that it would work, especially since he was running low on ideas and patience. A happy glitter sparkled in Toby's puppy dog eyes as he exclaimed, "Thank you, sir! Gin! You're a real Christian indeed!" That did the trick. They'll leave if there's gin in the offer. He eyed the door, making sure that no one was coming by the door. Placing the cup down, he grasped his friend ever so gently, but firmly in his hand. Do your purpose, my cleaver friend…he whispered in his troubled thoughts.

Opening the trunk, a blood dyed Pirelli emerged, groaning in terrible pain. He felt no remorse as he roughly grabbed the forehead of the half dead barber. Pirelli's emotionless eyes pleaded for mercy, his forgiveness in exchange for his life. "Sorry mate," he smirked evily, "you shouldn't have pissed me off." Slowly, to enjoy the pain he was inflicting, he took the life of Adolfo Pirelli. His body shook with pain as he was trying to breathe, blood spouting everywhere. Sweeney smiled until he heard a voice. "Mr. Todd I…." He looked up to find Elizabeth at the doorway, her eyes wide with terror, the book she held in her hand had dropped to the floor. Pirelli's throat contiued to spew blood everywhere as he gently, like an artist, stored the body in the trunk. Placing the razor on top of the chest, he walked toward Elizabeth, with all the intentions to catch her if she was to run. "Elizabeth…" he whispered as he neared her, hoping that she wasn't going to puke like she did the last time. He stood beside her now, her eyes bulging out with shock. "Elizabeth answer me now!" he said sternly, slowly losing his patience with her. "Oh…" was all she could muster out. The next thing she knew, blackness. As she fainted, Sweeney caught her. He swept her up bridal style, laying her down on his bed. "At least she's not puking," he murmered as he sat on the chair, polishing his precious razor.

Evey woke awhile later, mostly since someone was shaking her out of her dreams. "What now, I was having a good dream!" she bolted up, annoyed for a tiny nanosecond until she realized it was only Christine. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, it's been about two hours, and I've yet to see that 'Italian' come downstairs." She had a grim smirk on her face. "You don't think he…"

"Yes he did, I swear I saw him laying on the floor a while ago." Evey thought that this was a cruel joke. She had always been the shy, gulable one of the group, but this time, she just rolled her eyes, and laughed a playful laugh. "Honestly, Christine, your jokes are about the worst, just like the time you put that newt in Lady de Bough's water pitcher when we were nine And I can remember you, me Lizzy, Nellie, and Lucy having to be her slaves for three months."

"You don't believe me, just go up and see for yourself."

"Fine, but you will be coming with me, my friend." They stalked off, giggling at one another, considering that Christine honestly thought that Sweeney had just broken his nose along with a little threatening, and then letting him go after that. "You owe me three pounds if this is some bloody joke, Christine!" She was starting to feel uncomfortable now, and she hadn't seen Elizabeth in a few hours so now she was really starting to worry. Christine started to chuckle at this. "Oh come on, Eve, I was just having some fun, you're really easy to trick."

"I'm glad you find my gullibiliy so _hilarous_," She rolled her eyes as they knocked on the door. "Come in," he said in a quiet, gruff voice. They entered, and Christine started to look around. "How long until Pirelli comes around?" asked Christine as she sat down atop of the chest while Evey looked around, observing the apartment. Sweeney turned to show the blood on his sleeve. "He won't be coming around." Evey's eyes became wide with this. "Now, Mr. Todd, you didn't," He used the razor as a pointing device, "Go along and see for yourself, dear." They looked with wide eyes as Christine lifted herself off the chest, opening it carefully, The smell of the blood was disgusting, overwhelming. "Oh my God," whsipered Evey as she thought she saw the body twitch. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did Nellie decide to house a homocidal barber?!" Evey looked over to the cot, finding Elizabeth there. "You didn't kill her too, did you?" Bustling to her aid, Evey and Christine, looked at her unmoving body. "She's not dead," Sweeney stated in a monotoned manner, "she saw me killing the bastard, thought she was going to puke; fainted in me arms." Evey gave him a look that meant 'sure and I was born yesterday as well'. Christine rolled her eyes. This was getting them no where. Evey usually got along with everyone but now she just looked like she wanted to kill him for killing someone who wasn't even worth saving. She had her ways of settling things. "Let me guess, he blackmailed you," Sweeney nodded. "Half me earnings." Evey looked at Christine, knowing what her ways were when it came to things like such. "Fine, but what are we going to do about him?"

"We?"

"Well, you dragged us into this, we may as well help you out some."

"I've no idea, but you best stay out of it. The last thing we need is for all of us to be shipped to Australia, and I refuse to return to that hell, much less have you four suffer because of me, causing youe children to become orphans." He was never one to show his emotions; why should he? All of his emotions were left behind besides anger, the love for his family, and sadness. But even before Lucy, there was those six people who cared about him so much. He had introduced Will to Elizabeth when she had intorduced him to Lucy. Sure, Lucy was five years younger, but her grace and charm had caught his breath as well as her beauty. They had only been married a year when he was taken away. Seeing it best to let him be, Evey and Christine left the room quietly. He turned to Elizabeth, who was still unconsious, now that he thought about it, he hadn't taken a good look at how she had changed over the years. He pushed some of the hair that hid her face back to reveal what she had become.

Now, he had seen her face before, but he wanted to take a closer look. Her blonde hair, like the rest, was healthy, but a little dull, unlike the way it had been fifteen years ago, when they had highlights from the sun, and her skin was a bit tanner, like most of the people around him, her skin had gone pale too. Her body was much more slender, not like the supple curves she had when she was seventeen, in fact, it was almost sickly, but good on her. Her lips had a slight pink tint, but were still full. Her eyes were hazel, but had a spark of independence, which he noticed was slowly disappearing until there would be nothing left. His eyes wondered to her chest area, not that there was anything to look at since she had always been that flat chested. Her love, like his, lied in ashes now. One to poison, another to the sea. He remebered when Will had first became a sailor at eighteen, he listened as he told him the stories of the palces he had been to. But now, the boy was dead, nothing could change the tragic fate of his best friends (he had only heard of Hugo's death the night before). He turned to find Elizabeth stirring in her sleep.

Elizabeth felt herself come back to reality, as though what she witnessed was nothing more than a sick dream. She felt a bit lightheaded while sitting herself in an up right position. She reconized the room she was in quickly. She saw him sitting in his chair, polishing precious friend with a white hankerchief. She slowy tried to get up, but upon smelling the blood, she felt a little woozy. "You best lay down, love," he replied without looking at her. Rather than answer, out of fear for being his next victim, she did as he said,laying on her side, looking down to the floor. The blanket smelled like his colonge that he wore often years ago, his favorite scent mixed with strong spices. She inhaled, trying to get the image of Pirelli's death out of her mind, but it was no use. He wasn't finished with killing or revenge quite yet; she knew. She knew that he was going to do what ever it took to get his fingerless gloved hands on the Judge. "You shouldn't have killed him." He turned to her, eyebrows quirked. "Wot?"

"You shouldn't have killed him. Just because he was a sick, lying bastard, that doesn't mean he deserved to die."

"He did; he would've went for Beadle Bamford, I would be arrested again, and you as well as the rest of our friends would follow me back to Botany Bay." An awkward silence again took place as Elizabeth tried not to fall asleep, she didn't trust him, especially not after what she saw. She looked up at him, and started to sing of the consequences,a nd dangers of what he was doing. **(This song is known as 'The Howling' by Within Temptation) **

_We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now. Fallen asleep from our vanity may cost us our lives. _She saw a shadow in the corner of her eyes, memories of Lucy, Will, the Beadle and the Judge came flowing into her mind, like all the demons from Hell had come just to torment her. She sat up, gazing into his black eyes. _I hear them getting closer. Their howls are sending chills down my spine. And time is running out now, they're coming down the hills from behind. _"You hear what? What the bloody hell are you saying, woman?" _When we start killing, it's all coming down right now, from the nightmare we created. I wanna be awaken somehow (wanna be awakened right now) When we start killing, it all will be falling down. From the hell that we're in, all we are is fading away when we start killing. _Elizabeth stood up, gazing into the mirror, seeing Lucy's insane face, causing her to shudder at the terrible thought. She saw Johanna in the mirror, wishing to be saved. She saw Will, with a sorrowful look in his eyes. Sweeney was starting to worr now; she acted like she was being possessed by inner demons. "Elizabeth…" he whispered. Her eyes averted to his, locking at the moment. _We've been searching all night long, but there's no trace to be found. It's like they all have just vanished, but I know they're around. _She gazed at the photo of his family, her friend, a life that he could never have again due to the greed of one man. Killing the Judge and Beadle, she understood since no one would miss them, but if she assumed that he would kill other innocents, she need to be weary of the law; it wouldn't be long until someone would tell the law. _I feel them getting closer. Their howls are sending chills down my spine. And time is running out now, they're coming down from the hills behind._ He looked at her with a unemotional look; he just thought she was going mad at the moment. Not a surprise, he thought making a reference to Mrs. Lovett. She looked to the streets of London below, going about their simple, yet hard lives. She felt it all coming to her at once as she eyed the blood on Sweeney's shirt sleeve._ When we start killing, it's all coming down right now, from the nightmare we created. I wanna be awaken somehow (wanna be awakened right now) When we start killing, it all will be falling down. From the hell that we're in, all we are is fading away when we start killing._

She looked out the window trying hard not to stare at the blood, to ignore the smell of the dead Pirelli. "Care to explain your point, love?" he asked as he took her to the barber chair, sitting her down. She glared into the blank abyss of her torubled mind. She was in the same room with a killer, and yet she chose not to run, but to reason with him for the cruelty he was committing. She wasn't prepared to meet her doom. Hell was to be upon them for helping him. Would all the demons in Hell come to torment her and her surrogate family? _The sun is rising. The screams have gone. Too many have fallen, few still stand tall. Is this the ending of what we've begun? Will we remember what we've done wrong? _She saw theses demons come around her, evil smiles about their faces. She felt like the life was being sucked out of her as she ran to the door, screaming out of the fear that boiled within her. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" cried Sweeney as he shook her back to reality. _When we start killing, it's all coming down right now, from the nightmare we created. I wanna be awaken somehow (wanna be awakened right now) When we start killing, it all will be falling down. From the hell that we're in, all we are is fading away when we start killing. When we start killing…when we start killing! _She shook out of shock and pure embarrassment from the way she had reacted aorund Sweeney, like a madwoman. "Do you not see the consequences that will come if you don't stop while you're ahead? Your actions will be not only the Judge's downfall, but your own as well if you don't control yourself, Sweeney Todd." He took her by the hand, leading her to his bed. He also took note that her face was paler than before. There, he laid her down, kissing her eyes, and laying her to sleep, singing an old lullaby that he had once heard Lucy sing to Johanna when she was first born;

_This is what I brought you.  
This you can keep.  
This is what I brought,  
you may forget me.  
I promise to depart,  
just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

(Oh--Oh)This is what I brought you,  
this you can keep.  
(Oh--Oh)This is what I brought,  
you may forget me.  
(Oh--Oh)I promised you my heart,  
Just promise to sing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought;  
I thought you'd need me.  
This is what I thought,  
so, think me naive.  
I promised you a heart you promised to keep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to...sleep.

_**(If anyone can guess who sings this, you get a free date with Mr. Todd…and for those who don't like either Lucy or Mrs. Lovett get to use one of them as target practice!) **_Elizabeth fell asleep almost immediately, like a small child being sung to by her father, which she used to relish in. Her parents still lived in Derbyshire, with her young cousin, Fitzwilliam, but that was miles away from the city, that it would take a week to walk there…she hadn't spoken to them in a while, mostly because she hadn't the money for stamps…times were hard those days and it completely sucked. Sweeney noted her steady breathing, only thinking about what kind of pain his Lucy went through before she poisoned herself. He continued to polish his razor when who else, but Mrs. Lovett walked with muttering, "Ooo, that lad's drinkin' me outta house an' home." Looking around, with no intentions, she asked, "'Ow long til Pirelli gets back?" Honestly, how many more times was he going to answer that damned question? "He won't be back," he said while examining the razor. Nellie's eyes popped out at this, the shock taking over her pale features. "Mista T, you didn't!" Her eyes swivled to the chest, she slowly opened it, she gasped at the sight, seeing all the blood, closing the chest with a loud THUD. "You're barking mad!" she cried after she got out of her shocked stupor a moment later, "Killing a man wot done you no harm!" He stared blankly at the razor, polishing it until it shined in the light even more profoundly. "He reconized me from the old days; tried to blackmail me, half me earnings."

"Oh…well," she said releved, "that's a different matter; for a moment there, I thought you just lost yer marbles." He rolled his eyes when he turned his back…God, she hadn't changed, and her opinons would get her killed someday, hopfully not at his hands. She stared at the opened chest, staring at the body. "Oh all that blood, poor bugger," she took a moment of silence for the man's cruel fate, ending with an unremorseful, "oh, well." She was about to close the trunk/chest again when she spotted his bright red purse dotted with fake gold. Opening it, she discoved the money he had left. "Three quid! Well, waste not, want not," she said stuffing the purse down her bodice. She pondered on what to do with the boy; she felt attached to him as a mother would to their child and she barely knew him…well, since his master was gone now, why not take the poor boy in? All she would really need to do is stock up on the gin; he had to be the youngest alcoholic she ever met in her life. "Wot do we do about the boy?" she asked

"Send 'im up."

"Oh, we don't need to worry, 'e's only a simplton."

"Send 'im up!" he barked mercilessly, the last thing he needed at the moment was for Nellie to take in children…particulary nosiy children such as the one below. "Now, Mista T, surly one's enough for today," she whispered gently,m "'Sides I need some help around me shop; me poor bones aren't wot they used to be." She pouted her infamous pout that back in the day would've made Benjamin Barker eat from the palms of her hands, but on Sweeney Todd, it had very little effect. "Alright," he muttered just to shut her up. As he heard her mutter something about getting more gin, he saw Elizabeth stir in her sleep a bit, casuing Nellie to do a double take whe she saw her laying there…on her dream man's bed. "Wot she doin' here?"

"She came to check up on me, found me killing him, fainted before I could explain."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, I've no interest in her, I've no interest in anyone." She took that as a good enough explaination, leaving him to his thoughts. He glanced to the bed again, she still hadn't awake. My god, she's a deep sleeper, thought he as he decided to head for a walk, he grasped his jacket, pushed a strand of hair away from her face, and locked the door behind him.

"So…are you going to help us or not?"" he asked the three figures in the corners, their group of friends from school, the twins, Fred and George, and Alice. They were in an old alley way close by Southwark, given that was where the three resided. "I dunno Anthony…this seems to be a fools chance," said George as he ran a finger through his dirty red hair. "And no one's dared to take on Turpin… not unless they wanted a hangin'," finished Fred as he lit a cigarette. "But you are the only ones who can do it; so far all we are able to do is have a butler pass a note or two to Johanna, today she dropped this key, a sign that she needs help, and we are the only ones who can do so." Susanna, looked at the three, who in turn, started to laugh at this. Alice scoffed at this childishly, being the youngest at fifteen, she flipped her dirty blonde hair over her tattered dress, "Wot can we possibly do? Susanna, we're talking about signing our death wishes…literally. Unless we have a fool proof plan, she's stuck there, an' there won't be no way in gettin' her out, not unless ya have a gun…which as we all know Elizabeth won't let ya touch."

"We have a plan, there's to be a masqurade ball being held at the Turpin estate on All Hallows Eve,"

"How the hell does this have a single thing to do with releasing the kid?"

"The point is, if we sneak in, we can drag her out of that Hell hole for good." Anthony looked desperate, and Fred and George (who were real tricksters since the age of five minutes,) had an evil little twinkle in their brown eyes….that meant that they were in. Alice looked doubtful. "Wot if yer plan dosen't work?"

"Oh it will, Alice, it will." She sighed at this, knowing the boy was madly in love with a girl he barely knew.

"Fine then, wot's the plan of action?"


	6. Chapter 6

Do we really need to go over this

She woke when the moon shone bright in the shop. She couldn't recollect at first to why she was in Mr. Todd's shop. Of course she remembered she was going to let him borrow a book or something…no, she wasn't; that memory was fifteen years ago the last time she saw him as Benjamin Barker….

_She was heading to the Barker's flat, with the promise to let Benjamin borrow her copy of __**The Giaour **__as he had begged her like a small child asking for a sweet for months. She wore her simple white muslin dress and her hair was in a simple bun with a few loose curls on the sides. With her, she had a basket of fresh clean clothes, the load of laundry she had offered to do for Lucy without a penny's charge…what were friends for? She made her way to the Barker's abode to have Ben, looking as handsome as he ever, open it with his friendly grin, his trademark. "Hello, Benjamin," she said with a simple smile. "Good day, Elizabeth, and what brings you to greet us with your charm?" He had such a stiff sense of humor, but that was a quality she found as a funny quality about him. "I'm just here to give you your laundry, Ben. And to give you this copy of the book you kept whining about like a bloody child for months."_

"_What can I say? You still find me loveable,"_

"_You are a bloody wonder, Benjamin, a bloody wonder." She made some small talk with Lucy, playing with Johanna for a bit, and letting them off to their day as a family. Seeing both of her friends this happy made her feel content, hoping that when they had the money, Will and her could have that life. It wasn't until later before three o'clock, when Lucy came home, sobbing her eyes out, Evey at her side providing comfort while Christine and her attended to the baby. The only thing he had taken with him in his coat pocket was her book…._

Why was she thinking about it? That book was probably destroyed by now, due to the hard labor he had to do. She looked at the time, unsuccessful it was since he had no clock in the shop. She rolled her eyes, picking up her small book, ready to leave when she again felt a cold hand upon her shoulder. She jumped with a childish squeak, turning to find Mr. Todd with a cold smirk on his face. "Now this is a first,"

"What's a first?"

"You fainting instead of vomiting everywhere at the sight of blood," Elizabeth was thankful for the darkness of the room, she didn't want to have her old friend see her blush at this. She was also frightened, it had only been so many hours ago since she had witnessed Sweeney Todd kill the Italian; after that she could only remember telling him that there would only be consequences through his gory actions. "Killing him was a waste of time," she replied timidly, not wanting to have the razor blade by her own neck again. "He deserved it, all men deserve to die, and they have no compassion, no love." he whispered.

"You're wrong," he seethed at this, turning to her with his eyes in small black slits. "Oh Elizabeth, how naïve you are; you are just about as naïve as Benjamin was. If anything we all deserve to die, that's what I've learned these past fifteen years. Will deserved to die, Hugo deserved to die, Nellie, Erik, the kids, Christine, Evey, and I all deserve to die….even you…oh, especially _you_, Elizabeth Smith, you and your foolishness." Those words stunned her. And they were supposed to be friends….best friends. Sweeney realized what he had done. "Elizabeth…"

Looking out the window, she smacked his face, turning to the window. "Save your breath." She looked at him in the eyes then…there was no remorse to say in the very least. Her eyes glinted in anger. Who was he? Because this wasn't the kind, caring husband and father she had once known years ago. He changed like Nellie had…both for the worse. **(This small piece of music is from Phantom of the Opera with a slight change in the lyrics) **_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of hate!! Farewell my fallen idol and false friend. We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered! Benjamin Barker, you deceived me. _Showing herself to the door, she quietly shut the door, her words slightly, yes only slightly; stunned Mr. Todd. He quickly followed her out to find her struggling to get the door opened. "Lizzie, don't do this," he whispered quietly. Elizabeth snapped her head quickly to find him right behind her. Her eyes burned with fear as well as anger for what he had become. "Who are you?" she asked as she finally pushed the door opened. Sweeney's blood boiled at the demeaning question. "Elizabeth," he took a step toward her, causing her to back away, nearly stumbling in the door way. "Stay way from me, you hear? Stay away from me!" And with that, she slammed the door, making sure she locked all three locks, forcing back the tears she held back for those moments. Sweeney could only sigh. There was no point in talking to her…if anything, she, Evey, and Christine (all though Christine rarely showed it) were becoming frightened of him. He sulked his way back to the shoppe, collapsing on his chair, hating himself for hurting her like that…or the part of him that was still Benjamin was yelling at him for it.

He heard every word…well then again, who wouldn't hear the cousin of Fitzwilliam Smith when she was upset to no end. He knew who was the cause of all this though; Christine told him before they had gone to sleep that night, and he stayed up to discuss the plans with the group of teenagers who had planned to invade the masquerade party that Turpin was holding in three weeks. That'll be a laugh as he peeked out the small window to find Elizabeth locking all the locks on her door…or actually, he was assuming said actions. He slipped his worn black jacket on, heading to the barber shoppe. He knew that she wasn't going to react all too well about Sweeney killing the bastard who tried to blackmail his acquaintance. But none the less, the woman would have to understand that all of this was for Lucy, to make the Judge pay for what he had done to them those years ago. "Sweeney?" he called. When there was no answer, he found him just sitting there, ready to take his life away. "SWEENEY TODD!" He dashed to the barber's chair grasping the razor in his hand. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YA THINK YER DOIN?!" he forced the man into the chair, taking out a flask of rum, and taking a swift swig. Sweeney felt the anger boil in him. Even before this situation, Erik had always been a pain in his arse when it came to his lectures of doing the right thing. He already knew before the man was done with his rum; he had a glint in his eye…the same glint he got when his green-blue eyes whenever he was angrier than Mrs. Mooney on her monthly. He looked at him. "Ending my pain," Erik rolled his eyes, this man was acting like a scared five year old when he had to face the bullies on the play ground. "Ya know I don't believe ya. And yer actin' like a wee laddie."

"I hurt her, I was the reason Lucy had gotten raped, and I yelled at the people I think no longer do I care for… I had brought woe upon this street."

"We care for ya; you just won't let us in to help ya heal."

"There's no real healing after sweating in Hell for fifteen years. The dreams that kept me going are gone. I have nothing left but my razors."

"Stop it Todd, ya do have somethin' from the old days, ya got me, Eve, Susanna, Anthony, Christine, Nellie, Lizzie, and I. Will an' Hugo while they had passed on so young, Hugo only 25, and Will only 18; God wanted them with Him, they'd kick yer arse if they'd seen ya up in the heaven where ya don't belong right now, it ain't yer time." He didn't answer; he just brooded away at the moment, feeling sorry for himself. "Oh…ya still dreamin' of Lucy, huh?" He only nodded. Erik had known Lucy since he had first moved to Fleet Street with Christine and their son. It was Elizabeth, who in fact had introduced Benjamin to Lucy. He had never seen his friend so happy, as he recollect on the memory. He chuckled a bit, causing Sweeney to turn his head to him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothin'…just thinkin about the day ya met Lucy," Sweeney rolled his eyes. Honestly, Erik just always loved to poke fun at him. "You're going to hold that against me are you?"  
"Yeah, pretty much, lad. When Lizzie introduced you two, you were stammering, couldn't find the right words…I think you were also sweating profusely as well."

Sweeney smiled the ghost of a smile, he was right, he acted like a young man meeting love for the very first time. Elizabeth…she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. "She hates me now," Erik patted him on the shoulder. "Ya can't just think she'll hate you forever, give her some time. The Lizzie I know never holds a grudge…forever anyway."

"I wish…I wish I was dead."

"You got something to live for. And the good news is that the Beadle will need a shave sometime soon, I heard from the docks that he'll be by tomorrow." Sweeney's eyes lit up like a young boy at Christmas. Salvation will be his.

A/N: Yes, this is short, but we want to head to the scene with the Judge!


	7. Chapter 7

She woke with probably the worst headache known to man. Well, it was not that she hadn't woken up with one before, over the last fifteen years she had a tendency to end up with these ghastly visitors. Elizabeth then started to brew her early morning cup of tea, with the day's work ahead, so much to do, so little time. She sliced herself a piece of bread and sat down on the worn easy chair where she looked out the window as she had so many times. She couldn't help but think about last night what had gone down between her and Sweeney. Yeah. He killed the pervert. Yeah. She fainted rather than threw up, it still didn't change the fact that she witnessed a murder and while she was royally pissed at him; she wasn't about to send her friend back to prison; that wouldn't be the right thing. She couldn't bring herself to do such a thing. _This has got to be the most vulnerable I have felt in the longest of times. _Sighing, she stood up to get dressed and endure another rainy day in London. Oh joy.

While Elizabeth was getting ready for her day, Sweeney continued to sulk, staring out his window. The more he stared at the people below, the more anger he felt…and the more he thought about Elizabeth rather than Lucy (which only increased his anger). He had remembered trying to off himself the night before, lucky Erik had shown up in time or otherwise, there would be no story to tell. He didn't have much to say; he wasn't a man of much talk, and he in all honesty, didn't feel like dealing with women today. Not Nellie. Not Elizabeth. Not even Christine and Evey. He just wanted peace of mind. He had to focus on the plan. The revenge. The atonement. There was nothing else but the plan. He didn't need to deal with these petty creatures that the good Lord had blessed him with. Still, Lizzie's heart-wrenching and spiteful words continued to irk him. Why was she of all people plaguing his mind like this? Was there even a reason for all this madness?

Nothing made sense to him anymore…it was just…he had no words to describe this. None what so ever. Leaning his head against the window, he continued to breathe alongside the ticking of the old clock. It was all he could do to keep himself from losing his mind. The bell rang as someone entered his loft/barber shop. He turned to find Mrs. Lovett with a tray. Oh crap. She always brought him his meals as she used to do back in the day. "Mornin' luv," she chirped with a smile. He ignored this, while he grunted and continued looking on. The awkward silence was just about too much for the red-head. How could he be so distraught? Mrs. Lovett was just about ready to murder him; she was only trying to be nice and yet all she ever got every morning was either a muffled 'thank you' or a curt nod. She was actually fine with that. But the grunt he had given her was far too rude for her to handle. "Mr. Todd," she said.

"Yes?"

"Is there something…I don't know…troubling you?

"No."

"Do ya need me to get ya something?"

"I'm fine."

This was getting her nowhere. This man was stubborn, rude, and quite frankly becoming intolerable. _All men are the bloody same _thought she as she decided to dare to enter his personal bubble and stand next to him by the window. They didn't talk for what felt like hours. And she wasn't going to waste her time trying to engaged in the conversation with a man, while she a madly in love with him, who was nothing more than, to put it bluntly, a whiney, emo bitch who was very much ungrateful for all the things that she was doing for him. Some man. It was until she was about to leave that she saw the ghost of a smile on his face. There she saw the murderous glimmer in the black eyes, his only hope now. And she knew that meant only one thing…Judge Turpin. All hell was going to break loose from this point on.

A/N: Yeah, sorry for taking too long…enjoy!


End file.
